<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You bring me home by Feenaa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24066472">You bring me home</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feenaa/pseuds/Feenaa'>Feenaa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Direction (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Barista Harry, Doctor Louis Tomlinson, Forced Prostitution, Homeless Harry, Insecure Harry, Love at First Sight, M/M, Panic Attacks, Past Abuse, Prostitute Harry, louis saves harry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:26:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>34,302</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24066472</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feenaa/pseuds/Feenaa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis saved Harry long time ago and they are together ever since. What happens when Harry's past haunts him again, can Louis save him one more time?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello everyone</p><p>English is not my first language</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry was worried, really worried, he had been trying to call Louis for the past two hours but he didn’t answer, he even called Niall and Liam if they know anything but they told him he left the hospital two hours ago. He was waiting at home sitting on the couch at the living room  covered with the light blanket and the TV was on but Harry was not even looking, he was only staring at the phone scared to look away, scared to death to receive an unknown call tell him the bad news. Harry was always scared when Louis wasn't around. </p><p>They had a deal;  Louis and Harry when harry started to live with him, louis has to answer whenever Harry calls, whenever Louis calls Harry has to answer , they have to answer other wise Harry would panic and then the worse could happen. Harry was still haunted by his past, even if he got better, so much better but he still was having his nightmares and his panic attacks. Louis was his anchor, the one who saved him few years ago and the one who kept him safe till this moment, so if Louis wasn’t answering his phone, Harry would fall in his bad thoughts.</p><p>Harry now was on the edge, he left his couch and he tried to have a deep breath and then he walked to the kitchen, maybe a hot cup of tea would help to calm his nerve a little bit. He sat on the kitchen table and stared at his cup again bad ideas haunted his mind. </p><p>The door was opened and Harry jumped on his feet, he ran towards the door, once he saw Louis he hugged him tightly, Louis was expecting this, he softly patted Harry’s back and whispered</p><p>“ it’s okay, I am okay” over and over again. Harry was crying burying his neck in Louis’ neck. Louis didn't try to stop him or pull him away instead he wrapped his hand around him to calm him down </p><p>Finally Harry pulled away and looked at him with eyes full of tears</p><p>“ are you okay? “ he asked</p><p>Louis nodded assuring him “ I am fine, I promise “</p><p>“you didn’t answer”</p><p>“ I am sorry... Listen-"</p><p>Then harry saw him, a man was standing at the door, not moving, staring at them but once Harry saw him the man looked down shyly. </p><p>Harry looked back at Louis, he frowned deeply and said “ who is this? “</p><p>Louis turned his back, he talked to the stranger “ come on .. Come on have a seat”</p><p>Then he left Harry and helped the man supporting his hand and guided him to sit on the place Harry was sitting few minutes ago. Harry followed them and then he stayed not moving watching Louis with the stranger, he tried his best to keep calm and not freak out, Harry hated strangers. </p><p>Louis was trying to make this stranger as comfortable as he could, he was  talking softly to him and trying to calm him down. Harry looked at the man and his stomach twisted because suddenly he noticed that the man was covered with bruises, a huge cut on his forehead and when Louis started to undress him Harry saw a big cut on his side, okay he was about to panic. </p><p>“ Harry, can you bring me anything to clean his cuts? “</p><p>Louis said while undressing the man, but Harry didn’t move, he was staring at the cuts as memories started to come back to the surface of his mind. </p><p> Louis looked at him, he must knew what Harry was thinking “ Harry, please”</p><p>Harry with a huge confusion on all his face, he nodded slowly and he retreated to the kitchen.</p><p>His hand was shaking, he had no idea what was going on, but he had to help Louis. He took a clean cloth and soaked it with warm water, then he took another dry clean one. He then took the Betadine and cotton, gauze and dressings just like the old times, and then he walked back to Louis who was talking to the man, but once the man saw Harry he stopped talking. Louis looked back at Harry and then he stood up and took what Harry was carrying </p><p>“ would you please make us hot tea? “</p><p>Harry looked at Louis with asking eyes, but Louis only nodded “ I will explain later Harry, now please go”</p><p>Harry finally nodded and he walked to the kitchen again. He pressed the kittle and waited beside it, his mind was full of questions and  memories, he somehow remembered himself at the same place with the same bruises and Louis was also helping him. But that was long time ago,  he tried to push the memories away and tried to focus on anything else.</p><p>Harry poured the tea and then he took two cups and put them in front of Louis and the injured man, he took another look at the man who was watching Harry now, somehow it scared Harry, it was  nothing new, Harry wasn’t socialized, hated strangers and barely talked to anyone. he wasn't always like that, he was so different person before with a cheerful and lovely personality. He was so opened and carefree but again that was long time ago. Now he had fears to talk to strangers and that man was scaring him. He looked at Louis but Louis was deep concentrating at the wound on the man’s side, so Harry left them back to the kitchen and he waited for Louis.</p><p>About an hour later, Louis entered the kitchen harry was still sitting on the table his old cup of tea was still full in front of him. He was zooned out and Louis hated to see him this way, so he sighed and he put his hand on Harry’s shoulder, Harry startled and jumped up leaving his seat, Louis frowned cause Harry stopped this attitude long time ago, years ago harry used to flinch whenever Louis touched him or even sat beside him, but that stopped long time ago, when Harry finally trusted Louis and stopped fear him. So why again? </p><p>“ I am sorry” harry said when he saw the hurt in louis’ eyes</p><p>Louis frowned “ are you okay? “</p><p>Harry nodded “ who is this guy? “</p><p>Louis sighed “ it’s a long story harry” then he sat on the table and looked at Harry to sit beside him</p><p>Finally Harry sat beside him, Louis noticed that his hands were shaking violently, so he put hand on<br/>
Harry’s “ will you please calm down? I can't see you like this baby, it hurts"</p><p>Harry looked at him and nodded</p><p>Louis started “ I found him at the ally behind the Bakery...shit” he frowned “ I wanted to buy you the muffin you asked me.. I forgot”</p><p>He looked at Harry, but Harry didn’t care at all, he just was still staring at Louis, so Louis continued “ anyway, he was in the ground struggling to breath, it’s cold outside and I tried to help him.. He was almost conscious and he needed some warm, and a place to sleep”</p><p>“you don’t know him? “ Harry asked still confused </p><p>Louis was looking at Harry’s eyes “ no, but.. “ Harry gasped and he pulled his hand away “ you brought a complete stranger here Louis” then he left his seat, he was pacing the room and Louis was scared that Harry might have his attack now, he tried again</p><p>“ he is hurt, he needs help”</p><p>“he is hurt, take him to the hospital not to your own house” Harry said with a nervous voice</p><p>“ babe, it’s okay, he is no harm”</p><p>“you don’t know that!! ”</p><p>“ I know that, have you seen him? he is completely innocent, and he has no place to go.. He-"</p><p>Obviously Harry wasn't even listening<br/>
“ you shouldn’t, you shouldn’t... You should take him to the cops, they will help him. You can’t help strangers Louis and bring them home, what if he was a thief or worse, what if killed us while we are sleeping what if he tried- “</p><p>“God Harry, stop thinking this way! ” he almost yelled and Harry flinched again, Louis closed his eyes he didn’t want to scare harry and yelling at him wasn’t helping at all, but he wanted the young man to calm a little, he wanted Harry to understand “ I couldn’t leave him Harry, he is injured and he is not okay. He can’t go to the hospital.. “</p><p>“why? “</p><p>Louis said with caution “ Harry, don't ask that, everyone has his own reasons right? “</p><p>Harry kept silent, he was  looking at Louis with furrowed brows then he nodded “ for how long are you keeping him? “ he asked coldly, all his body language suddenly changed and Louis knew what did this mean </p><p>“ till he is better”</p><p>“what? Do you mean he is not leaving in the morning? “</p><p>Louis shook his head, he knew Harry would lose his mind now “ no, Harry he is not”</p><p>“I can’t let you do this” Harry yelled</p><p>“ i am not asking for your permission Harry, it’s my house ” Louis said  sternly, he didn't yell, he knew Harry was losing control and he was scared shit, but he wanted him to trust him. </p><p>“ why are you doing this? Why do you care? “ Harry was still yelling, but tears formed in his eyes </p><p>Louis stood up and said slowly<br/>
“I told you, he is a man in need, I can’t let him to die on the street while I can help”</p><p>“ what about me? “ Harry asked</p><p>“ what about you, baby? He is just staying until he is better, then he leaves, what’s wrong with that? “</p><p>“you don’t know even him” harry said still unbelieving Louis </p><p>“ I didn’t know you, did I? “ </p><p>And that was a huge mistake, Harry gasped then he stared at Louis, his face turned into hurt and he just froze there </p><p>“ I am sorry... “ Louis realised how stupid that was. he walked to hold Harry but Harry ran out of the kitchen, and he slammed the bedroom door behind him.</p><p> </p><p>Louis was going to follow him but he saw the man who he saved standing there outside the kitchen, it startled Louis that his heart almost dropped, the man was watching the closed door and then he looked at Louis </p><p>“ troubles? “</p><p>Louis also looked at the closed door, then he looked at the man “ come on, I know you need some sleep now, I will fix the couch for you? “</p><p>Then Louis walked to the living  room feeling the man was following him</p><p>Louis was fixing the pillow on the couch, it was Harry’s and Louis knew he wouldn't be happy about it </p><p>“ brother? “ the man asked</p><p>Louis tensed at the start and then he finished fixing the couch “no”</p><p>The man sat on the chair and asked “ fiancé? Husband? “</p><p>Louis looked at him “ yeah”</p><p>The man frowned “ yeah? Which one? “</p><p>Louis sighed “ he is my fiancé”</p><p>The man nodded “ he doesn’t like me here? “</p><p>Louis sat on the couch “ it’s not you. He is not okay with strangers, he is triggered easily”</p><p>“triggered? “</p><p>“ panics”</p><p>“ah” the man nodded in understanding </p><p>Louis looked at the man “ so, please don’t try to communicate with him or anything while you are here”</p><p>The man nodded “ don’t worry, I am leaving in the morning so-"</p><p>“no you don’t.. “</p><p>The man sighed “listen Doctor, I can’t thank you enough.. But I can’t stay, it’s not safe”</p><p>Louis shook his head “ no, you are staying till you get better, I owe you Zayn”</p><p>The man who was called Zayn took a deep breath “ you owe me nothing doctor”</p><p>Louis stood up “ call me Louis.. “ then he walked away saying “get some sleep, you need it, let's talk tomorrow "<br/>
****</p><p>Louis opened the bedroom door, Harry was sitting on the bed reading, but once he felt Louis he put the book down beside him in the nightstand and he closed the lamp and lied down covered by the blanket and gave Louis his back </p><p>“ harry” Louis sighed and he walked to sit beside him in the bed “ I am sorry, I didn’t mean it this way. I am just exhausted and tired and that was an awful day for me, you have no idea how tired I am"</p><p>Harry didn’t move, didn’t open his eyes. Louis put his hand on his shoulder and Harry was shaking,<br/>
Louis’ heart melted and then he asked</p><p>“ please, don’t do this. Don’t stop talking to me”</p><p>Harry shrugged, Louis sighed “ I am really sorry Harry, babe, please look at me”</p><p>Harry finally turned his back and  opened his eyes looking at Louis, although it was dark but Louis saw that his eyes were red, shit he made harry cry</p><p>“ I am sorry”</p><p>Harry flipped on his back and then he sat on the bed “ it’s okay”</p><p>Louis shook his head “ it’s not.. That was stupid”</p><p>Harry shrugged “ it’s not though. It is your house. And I am no different than him”</p><p>“shh stop” Louis said frowning</p><p>Harry looked at him eyes full of tears “ it is true”</p><p>Louis shook his head “ you are nothing like him”</p><p>Harry chuckled and then he wiped his tears away “ do you even know his name? Or he is not talking too? “</p><p>Louis winced at the memory but he said “ Zayn.. And I asked him not to talk to you or anything while he is here? “</p><p>Harry looked at him frowning but confused “ you mean he will stay here while you are not? “</p><p>Louis swallowed slowly and then nodded “ he can barely move, and I still have to go to work"</p><p>“ then I will leave” harry said</p><p>Louis huffed “ God Harry, no, where are you going? “</p><p>“anywhere" he said frantically</p><p>"where harry? No you won't"</p><p>"I have friends now”</p><p>Louis shook his head “ no, that’s not gonna happen”</p><p>Harry closed his eyes rubbing his hands together and that scared Louis “Hazza.. Can we please talk about it in the morning? “</p><p>Harry didn’t answer, Louis “ please, and promise me you won’t go anywhere”<br/>
Harry didn't move, Louis put his hand on Harry's hand to stop him "please" </p><p>Harry nodded and then he lied back at the bed, Louis was watching him and he saw all the panic on his face, he knew Harry wouldn't sleep for a second </p><p>“ do you need a pill? “</p><p>Harry shook his head slowly and said “ sleep with me”</p><p>Louis nodded “ yes, baby sure”</p><p>And he lied beside him , spooning Harry from behind burying his face in his long curls. Harry was trembling but Louis knew he would calm down now. He kissed his hair and then he closed his eyes. </p><p>****</p><p>Harry opened his eyes the next morning on an empty bed, no Louis but instead a paper on the nightstand next to the bed says</p><p>( had to go to work, didn’t want to wake you up)</p><p>Harry sighed loudly and returned to close his eyes again, then he heard large sounds coming from outside. He sat bolt up right feeling his heart beating in his ears.</p><p>Don’t panic, he told himself. Then slowly he left his bed and he walked towards the door. He took a deep breath before opening the door. He knew that the stranger from last night was still here, what was his name? Oh yes Zayn. And according to the noises he just heard so this Zayn was not sleeping which panicked him even more.</p><p>He didn’t want to leave the room, but he didn’t trust Zayn and he wanted to show him that he was watched, he also wanted to prove to himself that he was better now, he could face strangers and talk to them normally, he wanted to prove to Louis that he didn’t have to ask Zayn not talk to him, he wanted to prove that he had changed, became much better, he wanted to prove to Louis that he was much stronger now.</p><p>He took few steps towards the kitchen and then he saw him, he saw Zayn standing at the kitchen counter pouring some hot tea to himself. He then took his cup and walked was going back to sit on the couch very slowly,Harry noticed he was limping and obviously he was in pain since he was breathing loudly and his hand didn’t move from his wounded side. He was about to leave the kitchen when he finally froze.</p><p>Harry looked at Zayn’s face and Zayn was looking back at him with wide opened eyes, he parted his lips to talk but he then pressed them shut and looked down and walked out to the living room. </p><p>Harry didn’t move till Zayn sat on the couch and then he walked inside the kitchen, Harry tried to take a full breath, he looked at his hands and they were shaking, he huffed and he wanted to keep calm. He then heard a sound of glass shattering from the living room. </p><p>Harry froze at his place then he ran outside to the room where he found Zayn on the floor trying to collect all the broken pieces. Harry took a few steps closer to have a better look</p><p>“ i am so sorry I am sorry” Zayn said collecting the glasses, then he saw blood. Harry knelt beside Zayn and he took his hand. Zayn hurt his hand with the broken glasses.</p><p>Zayn said looking down trying to avoid looking at Harry “ it’s nothing, I am fine.. I am sorry “</p><p>Then Harry without uttering a single word helped Zayn to sit on the couch, obviously Zayn was in pain because he winced when Harry put him back on the couch and when he looked at his eyes<br/>
Harry saw tears.</p><p>Harry then turned to collect all the large pieces in the ground</p><p>“ don’t, please let me” Zayn said with a broken voice<br/>
Harry looked at him and didn’t say a word then he returned to finish his work.</p><p>He then walked to the kitchen and brought the Betadine and the cotton and a clean dressing.</p><p>He returned to Zayn who was still crying, he frowned and he moved back to the kitchen and<br/>
Brought some pain killer pills, and a bottle of water.<br/>
He returned and gave Zayn the pills, Zayn looked at Harry’s hand and he looked surprised but he took them anyway, and took the water, then Harry sat beside him and held his hand and started to clean it. He knew the steps, he did it before to himself and he remembered seeing Louis helping him multiple times . </p><p>Harry felt Zayn’s eyes were on him and he started to shake again, Zayn must had noticed because he looked down.</p><p>“ I am sorry” Zayn started</p><p>Harry pretended he didn’t listen, he was just fixing his hand and leaving </p><p>“ I know I should not talk to you. I mean Dr Tomlinson told me not to. But you seem nice”</p><p>Harry started to put the dressing, but Zayn looked at him “ you are handsome too. Why are you locking yourself in the house? ”</p><p>Harry tensed for a second, Zayn continued “ so you are his fiancé ? “</p><p>Harry frowned but he wanted to finish his job very fast and fucking leave</p><p>“ did he tell you how we met? “</p><p>Harry looked Down, didn’t talk but he started to shake again, and Zayn looked at his hands that was trembling badly </p><p>“ I am sorry, i don’t want to scare you I promise “</p><p>Harry felt he couldn't breath now, he felt he was about to have a panic attack again, he tried to calm down, he tried not to shake but he was failing and then<br/>
Zayn touched his hand, it was what lead him directly to the full panic</p><p>He jumped back and he felt all his body was shaking now, his breathing was tight and he couldn't stay here.<br/>
He looked at Zayn and he was talking to him, he didn’t hear him clearly but he knew he had to leave, he must leave. He stood up and he ran to the door. Then he felt someone grabbing his hand</p><p>He looked and it was Zayn looking at him and saying “ don’t go, please “</p><p>But Harry felt he was dying right now, if he stayed any much longer he would die. He then felt his hand was on fire, the hand that was in Zayn’s hand was on fire. Suddenly Zayn left him and he raised his both hands up when he saw how panicked Harry looked </p><p>“ I am not gonna hurt you, please don’t go” Zayn said begging, Harry looked at Zayn and then he ran outside the house.</p><p>Harry didn’t know where to go, but he wanted some safe place, he looked around him and he was in the street again, alone again, panicking again. Then he ran.<br/>
****</p><p>Louis was in the hospital, just resting from the rounds he just did, he entered the stuff room to find Liam sitting there drinking something hot, Louis sat beside him and took the cup from him.</p><p>Liam looked at him frowning “ what? “</p><p>“ my head hurts” he said</p><p>Liam smiled “ what? Harry didn’t make you breakfast? “</p><p>Louis huffed “ fuck off”</p><p>Then he gave him his cup back wiping his mouth with a tissue “ it tastes awful”</p><p>Liam looked at him and decided to ignore the last comment “so, where have you been last nigh? Harry called me and Niall obviously panicking asking about you? “</p><p>Louis sighed, of course Harry called them “ I went to bring him some muffin. It took me longer than I expected and my phone was in silent mood so I did not hear him calling “ yes he lied.</p><p>Liam nodded “ okay. Maybe next time remember to turn in to the ring mode. I hate hear his voice this way”<br/>
Louis nodded</p><p>“ how is he anyway? “ Liam asked</p><p>Louis looked at him frowning “ what do you mean<br/>
? “</p><p>Liam raised his brow, he said trying to hide his hesitation “ I mean.. You know, in general”</p><p>Louis pressed, Liam was hiding something “ what is it Liam? Do you know something I don’t? “</p><p>Liam sighed “ I thought you know”</p><p>Louis gasped “ oh God, what is it? “</p><p>“ relax, it just his nightmares are back”</p><p>Louis frowned “ really? “ then he remembered not waking by Harry for almost two weeks and when he asked he told him he was waking up before him.</p><p>“ I thought he talked yo you about it”</p><p>Louis shook his head “ and I don’t know why he didn’t “</p><p>Then his phone went off, he took it out from his pocket and then he looked “ it’s him”</p><p>“ good morning Harry”</p><p>“ I am zayn” Louis frowned “ Zayn? What are you doing with Harry’s phone? Is he okay? “ Louis jumped up from his seat aware that Liam’s eyes were on him</p><p>“ I am sorry Louis, but he left”</p><p>“left? Why do you mean left? “</p><p>“ I don’t know, he wake up.. And I am sorry but I talked to him.. He panicked and he left the house”</p><p>Zayn said nervously that his voice was shaking</p><p>“fuck Zayn I told you not to talk to him” Louis said , and Liam left his seat and stood by him </p><p>“ I am sorry, I am sorry” Zayn repeated himself</p><p>“ when did this happen? “ Louis said trying to think where harry could go</p><p>“ an hour ago”</p><p>“ what the.. And you tell me now?” Louis yelled</p><p>“I am sorry.. I tried to run after him but I guess... I passed out”</p><p>Louis shook his head in frustration “ OK I will find him, and don’t leave the place till I come”</p><p>Then he ended  the call, and he then tried to call someone else</p><p>Liam was watching him “ what is going on? “ he said </p><p>Louis shook his head again “ Niall is home? “</p><p>Liam frowned “ what? “</p><p>“Niall, is he home? “ </p><p>“ I don’t know.. Yeah I guess”</p><p>Louis was still trying to contain his anger, or his fears, his phone was on his ear</p><p>“Niall.. Are you home? “</p><p>Niall answered with a sleepy voice “ yes.. What? “</p><p>Louis asked the question but he already knew the answer “ is Harry with you? “</p><p>“ what? “ Niall answered alerted now</p><p>Louis took a deep breath “ he left the house, panicked.. If he called you or if he showed up call me”</p><p>“ yeah, sure”</p><p>Then Louis ended the call</p><p>Liam was still looking at him “ Zayn? “</p><p>Louis huffed “ not now”</p><p>Liam shook his head “ and you brought him home, with Harry? Alone? What the hell were you thinking? “</p><p>“I owe him” Louis yelled</p><p>“ he is a fucking criminal.. What were you thinking leaving him with Harry alone? Do you know how bad Harry was? “</p><p>“ of course I know”</p><p>“then how? “</p><p>“ Liam please, not now  just let me find him first”</p><p>Liam nodded Taking a long deep breath “ okay, what do you want me to do? "</p><p>Louis sighed “ is Sophie home? “</p><p>Liam nodded “ yeah”</p><p>“ fine, can you call her? He maybe go there”</p><p>Liam nodded “ fine, I will”</p><p>****</p><p>It was almost midnight, and harry was still missing. Louis was literally losing his mind, he looked everywhere he could think of, he called Harry’s friends which weren’t a lot, only two and both of them were out of the town. He called his own friends but also he could not find him. Finally he returned home hoping that Harry might be there somehow. </p><p>When he opened the door, he heard noises coming from the kitchen, he gasped and ran there calling<br/>
Harry’s name. But it was Zayn looking at him with a concerned look on his face</p><p>Louis looked down when he saw Zayn and he walked away from the kitchen</p><p>“ haven’t you found him yet? “ Zayn asked</p><p>Louis sat on the couch and he shook his head,<br/>
“ I am sorry” Zayn said guilt all over his voice</p><p>He sat beside Louis “ what is his problem anyway?”</p><p>Louis shook his head “ nothing is wrong with him”</p><p>Zayn stared at Louis for a moment, he then nodded his head and he stayed silent</p><p>Louis sighed “ he had a tough past. And it still affects him badly”</p><p>Zayn only nodded</p><p>Louis sighed “ did he say anything before leaving ? “</p><p>Zayn looked at him and shook his head slowly “ I am sorry”</p><p>Louis rubbed his face “ it’s not your fault. I shouldn’t have left him alone”</p><p>Zayn shook his head now “ I shouldn’t stay”</p><p>Then he stood up, Louis was watching him “ where are you going Zayn? There is a storm on the<br/>
way”</p><p>And his heart ached, there was a storm and Harry was outside, alone, God knows if he was cold or warm enough, then it hit him. He ran to the kitchen he opened a drawer and his heart stopped</p><p>“ fuck” Louis said looking at the drawer “ he forgot his inhaler”</p><p>Louis covered his eyes but he cried, he could not stop himself now, because he knew it was bad, very bad.</p><p>He felt Zayn’s hand on his shoulder “ I am sure he is okay”</p><p>“but he is not” Louis snapped , he grasped the inhaler between his hands “ he cannot survive without this, and he is alone and cold and scared.. Fuck I should have stayed”</p><p>Zayn bit his lower lip then he said “ I can help”</p><p>Louis snapped his head to him “ how? “</p><p>Zayn shrugged “ I can ask my people to look for him”</p><p>Louis closed his eyes shaking his head “ you said you won’t get back”</p><p>“ I don’t want to get back, but I will do it for your boy”</p><p>“no, and he is not a boy”</p><p>He then left the kitchen, Zayn followed him “ they can find him. If he is still in the streets they can find him in no time”</p><p>“and then what? You come back to them? You will get yourself killed, they will think he belongs to you and then he gets killed”</p><p>Zayn huffed louder “ no one is getting killed, I can save him, I can bring him back and then I will save myself”</p><p>“ no” Louis said</p><p>“ Louis... “</p><p>“ no, Zayn. You are not coming back, you promised”</p><p>Zayn nodded “ I can do it again, later. Let’s just find him and then we think about me”</p><p>Louis frowned and said finishing the discussion “ you are not leaving here”</p><p>Zayn said “ you can’t hide me here, it’s not safe and you know it”</p><p>Louis took a long deep breath, trying to think clearly he knew it wasn’t safe, but he also wanted to save harry now</p><p>“ you care about him? “ Zayn asked</p><p>Louis looked at him without any expression on his face, Zayn nodded “ you love him. And he is out there alone, and let’s be honest he can’t take good care of himself. We need to find him, he needs to get back here. I will be okay”</p><p>“ you are not leaving here”</p><p>Zayn smiled “ I know what you are trying to do, but I told you you owe me nothing. You can’t save me doctor Tomlinson “ he took his jacket </p><p>He was walking to the door when Louis’ phone went off, Zayn stopped walking and Louis answered<br/>
“ Liam? “</p><p>“he is here” first thing Liam said</p><p>“ where? “</p><p>“ hospital “</p><p>Louis “ oh God.. “ Liam said “ he is alright, not hurt. Just had an attack”</p><p>****</p><p>In the hospital, Louis was sitting by Harry’s bed. Harry was sleeping deeply, a nasal cannula lying under his nose and an IV hooked to his arm. Louis hated what he saw but he couldn’t say a single word, last time he saw Harry like this two years ago plus some bruises, he promised himself he would keep him safe no matter what, he promised himself he would never  see him again in the hospital lying like this.</p><p>The door was opened and Liam entered, he looked at Harry first and then at Louis then he walked and sat by Louis on the chair</p><p>“ still sleeping? “ he asked</p><p>Louis nodded “ opened his eyes ten minutes ago and smiled to me then gone again”</p><p>Liam nodded, he looked back at Harry “ he will be okay, you know. He is strong”</p><p>Louis looked again at Harry’s face, at his closed eyes “ do you know where he was? “</p><p>Liam shook his head “ no, the medics who brought him said he was lying in the street alone”</p><p>“where? “ Louis asked looking at Liam now</p><p>Liam looked down “ near the graves”</p><p>“no” Louis whispered</p><p> “ I am sorry, I am also sorry for what I said earlier ”</p><p>“it’s not your fault “</p><p>“or yours.. You know him. He has ups and downs it’s nothing new”</p><p>Louis looked down “ he went to see her”</p><p>Liam nodded, Louis sighed wiping his eyes “ he sees her when he feels not safe”</p><p> “ he is safe Louis, he wasn’t thinking"</p><p>Louis looked again at Harry and he didn’t talk “ I failed him”</p><p>Liam knew there was no words gonna make Louis stop blaming himself, so he did not talk, he just stayed with them waiting for Harry to wake up.</p><p>******<br/>
Harry woke up in the next morning, it started with a finger movement then he opened his eyes. It was still very early and when he realized he was in the hospital he panicked, he hates hospital, be can’t be in hospital.<br/>
He moved his nasal cannula away and he was trying to remove the needle from his arm when he felt a hand on his hand stopping him</p><p>“Harry stop” Louis said looking at Harry with dread</p><p>Harry was acting frantically “I can’t be here, I have to go.. I can’t “</p><p>He pushed Louis and continued what he was doing, he didn't know Louis, he didn't calm at his voice </p><p>Louis was about to cry “ Harry, please.. It’s okay I am louis”</p><p>“they will find me” harry said not listening to Louis<br/>
Louis grasped his hand strongly and he made Harry look at him, Harry was losing his mind, it like what was happening four years ago</p><p>“ look at me, it’s Louis, you are okay, you are safe with me”</p><p>Harry was staring at Louis, but all the fears were printed in his eyes</p><p>“ Harry, it’s okay, you have been living with me since  four years ago. You are saved no one.. No one is looking for you, no one will hurt you again. I am here I will protect you remember? “</p><p>Harry slowly started to cry and then he hugged Louis tightly “ I am sorry, I am so sorry Lou"</p><p>Louis patted his back “ no, baby. You did no wrong. Just please calm down, I am here”</p><p>Harry was sobbing now and it only hurt Louis even more, he kissed Harry’s hair and forehead trying to calm him down.</p><p>It took harry an hour to stop crying and to be able to talk again. The doctor came and check on him and told him he was okay, Liam and Niall were there too all watching Harry with concern and sympathy.</p><p>The doctor assured Harry that he was okay and he could leave when he wanted, Louis had told him that Harry hated the hospital and it triggers him so the doctor approved to leave only if Louis was with him to take care of him.</p><p>When the doctor left the room, Liam and Niall walked closer to Harry, smiling and trying to make a conversation that Harry tried to keep going with it as much as he could. He was trying to prove to them he was okay and normal. He was trying to convince them that his demons back to sleep again.</p><p>When they left, it was only Louis there, sitting on his chair beside Harry not talking</p><p>“ are you mad at me? “ Harry asked</p><p>Louis frowned and looked at him, Harry “ you are not talking”</p><p>Louis left his seat and sat beside Harry on the bed “ no baby, I am just worried about you”</p><p>Which was true, but also he was thinking what to do with Zayn who was still in the house. How can he bring Harry back home while Zayn was still there, Zayn had  panicked Harry and caused him to run away back to his dead mother.</p><p>“ I am sorry “Harry said looking at his lap</p><p>Louis kissed his hair “ what for? “</p><p>Harry shrugged, Louis took his hand between his and then he said “ you know I can’t never be mad at you even if I tried, even if I tried harder? “</p><p>Harry smiled, Louis continued “but I am worried about you harry, do you remember what happened yesterday? You scared the shit out of me Harry, you can’t do this to me again you know you can’t “</p><p>Harry looked at Louis and Louis was crying, Harry frowned “no, no please don’t cry, please “</p><p>Louis wiped his eyes hastily “ promise me, you will never run away again, you will never scare me this way again"</p><p>Harry nodded with tears in his eyes “ never... I am sorry I will never do it”</p><p>Louis nodded “ good.. Now listen to me”</p><p>Harry nodded, Louis “ do you remember Zayn? “</p><p>Harry’s eyes opened wide, Louis “ he won’t hurt you Harry”</p><p>Harry slowly nodded, Louis “ he is still home”</p><p>Again Harry nodded, Louis “ I can’t send him out Harry, I will explain later but I need to know can you handle him? “</p><p>Harry looked down at his lap, Louis “ I need you to be honest, I don’t need you to panic again. He won’t hurt I promise you he won’t “</p><p>Slowly harry nodded, “ are you sure? “ Louis asked </p><p>Harry looked at Louis “I am”</p><p>Louis sighed and rubbed his face with his hands, he was tired, he was exhausted, he was hungry and he was angry. And all he wanted was some sleep on his bed with Harry beside him.</p><p>*****</p><p>When Louis opened his house door, he expected not to see Zayn, but instead he saw Zayn coming from inside face pale as sheet</p><p>“ is he okay? “ Zayn asked</p><p>Then Harry entered the house and Zayn kept his mouth shut.</p><p>Louis talked first “ he is fine. It just a simple asthma attack, right harry? “</p><p>Harry nodded without sharing any look with Zayn</p><p>Zayn sighed “ good, I am glad he is okay, louis”</p><p>He didn’t address harry and Harry was more than relieved</p><p>“ let’s go to our room”louis said</p><p>And Harry nodded and when they were walking to their room Zayn said “ I made you dinner”</p><p>Both Harry and Louis looked at him confused, Zayn sighed shyly “ cooking helps me when I am worried”</p><p>Louis nodded and smiled “ thanks Zayn”</p><p>Then he looked at Harry “ do you feel hungry babe? I am famished” Harry smiled and nodded, then Louis said “ we will change and come to eat”</p><p>Zayn nodded but still looking pale and anxious.</p><p>Louis left the room while Harry was changing his clothes and he moved outside to the kitchen where Zayn was heating the food</p><p>“ you cooked all of this? “ Louis asked looking at the stove</p><p>Zayn shrugged “ I feel better.. And I wanted to keep my mind busy”</p><p>Louis looked at him “ did anything happened? “</p><p>Zayn shrugged “ I don’t know, I mean I am sure they now know I am disappeared and will try to look for me”</p><p>Louis nodded “ you are safe here, don’t worry”</p><p>Zayn didn’t comment at that, instead he said “ is he really okay? “</p><p>Louis shook his head “ no, but he will be. Don’t try to talk to him please “</p><p>Zayn nodded “ I won’t, I am sorry”</p><p>Louis sighed “ it’s not your fault, trust me”</p><p>Zayn then said “ I must leave Louis , staying here will make him worse”</p><p>“no”</p><p>“Louis, I will be okay, I know I will”</p><p>Louis shook his head “ you won’t leave, they will find you. I can’t risk that”</p><p>“and you can’t risk him too”</p><p>Louis sighed “let me worry about him, you worry about yourself”َ</p><p>Zayn huffed “ you don’t owe me anything”</p><p>“ yes I am” Louis snapped then looked away</p><p>“ it’s him, isn’t he? “ Zayn asked looking at anything but Louis, Louis didn’t talk</p><p>“ that man long time ago was threatening him not you?”</p><p>Then they heard the room door was opened, Louis said hastily  “ please, don’t say a word”</p><p>Then he left the kitchen to bring harry.</p><p>Louis didn’t expect harry to eat anything, but to his surprise Harry ate his plate and he even made couple of eye contact With Zayn, and he surprised them all by thanking Zayn before heading back to his room.</p><p>Louis was washing the dishes when Zayn said<br/>
“ think he likes me”</p><p>Louis tensed but decided to ignore, Zayn walked inside the kitchen and sat on the table, Louis put the final plate at its place and turned to face Zayn</p><p>“ no smoking in the house”</p><p>Zayn nodded “I know I didn’t “</p><p>“you smell cigarette “</p><p>“I smoked outside.. “</p><p>Louis huffed “ and you can’t do this too”</p><p>Zayn looked at Louis then folded his arm across his chest “ I don’t like to be ordered doctor”</p><p>Louis snorted “ and I don’t care”</p><p>He then walked and stood in front of him “ I can’t risk anyone see you and recognize you”</p><p>Zayn nodded feeling guilty “ no one saw me”</p><p>“we must be more careful, please “</p><p>Zayn nodded, Louis huffed “ Harry has bad asthma”</p><p>Zayn nodded “ I know that"</p><p>“so no smoking”</p><p>Zayn huffed “ you don’t expect me to quit, do you”</p><p>“I don’t care, I just don’t need him to have another attack. Specially now”</p><p>Zayn again nodded, something about Harry made Zayn feel soft for him, he didn’t know what it was yet and he didn’t try. But every time Louis mentioned Harry or anything about Him, Zayn felt soft for him and wanted to protect him.</p><p>“ did you know where did he go? “ Zayn asked</p><p>Louis looked at Zayn surprised, he frowned and then said “ do you know why you are here? “</p><p>Zayn was shocked by the answer but he nodded “ yes”</p><p>“why? “</p><p>“because I quit, and you will help me till I leave the country”</p><p>Louis nodded “ exactly, so whatever happens in this house, you will never care about it. You are here just for few days and then you will leave and forget about me and forget about Harry, forget about this whole place Zayn”</p><p>Zayn swallowed thickly and then nodded, Louis was stern, his voice was authorizing and Zayn felt so small<br/>
Louis was leaving the kitchen when Zayn said<br/>
“ thank you doctor Tomlinson “</p><p>Louis wanted to look at him, to tell him call me Louis, to tell him thank you for saving Harry four years ago. Instead he left the kitchen without saying any word.</p><p>*****<br/>
When Louis entered the bed room harry was sitting on the bed legs touching the ground and he seemed so lost in his thoughts. Louis walked and sat beside him and Harry was still in somewhere else</p><p>“ penny for your thought” Louis said carefully not to startle him</p><p>Harry flinched but not so much, he looked at Louis with a smile this time then he shook his head and looked down “ it’s nothing “</p><p>Louis smiled and he moved that brown curl that was covering Harry’s face “ you know you can tell me anything right? “</p><p>Harry nodded</p><p>Louis sighed “ you scared me Harry, I was dying there having no idea where you were”</p><p>Harry frowned and looked at him “ I am sorry “</p><p>Louis shook his head “ no, it’s my fault. I shouldn’t leave you alone with him”</p><p>Harry didn’t talk for a moment “ I think he is nice though”</p><p>Louis looked at him, Harry continued looking down feeling ashamed or shy or both “ he cooked us dinner, you trust him right?” then he looked at Louis who was still looking at harry, Louis nodded slowly and then he also looked away.</p><p>Did he trust Zayn? Did he even know Zayn? He just shook those thoughts at the back of his mind now, cause right now his main priority was harry</p><p>He looked at Harry who was looking down again “<br/>
Liam told me bout the nightmares”</p><p>Harry snapped his head up at Louis, Louis asked softly “Why didn’t you tell me Harry? “</p><p>Harry took deep breath and then he shrugged “ I don’t know”</p><p> “ since two weeks? “</p><p>Harry nodded avoided looking at him, then he asked again “ do you know what could possibly trigger them? “</p><p>Again harry shrugged “ I don’t know”</p><p>Then he whispered “maybe”</p><p>Louis frowned still looking at Harry waiting for more “ okay? “</p><p>Harry again sighed and said “ I guess I saw someone from my past”</p><p>And no, this couldn’t be true, Louis made sure this would never happen, Zayn was here because they made sure this would never happen. And again shit. This was happening, and Zayn was here now because of this.</p><p> </p><p>Louis tried to remain calm as much as he could<br/>
“ are you sure babe? When? “</p><p>Harry was still looking down “ remember when we went to the market? “</p><p>Louis frowned and tried to look at his eyes “ when you waited in the car? “</p><p>Harry nodded then he looked at him, “ yes, I saw him.. Or I guess I saw him I don’t know if my mind was playing tricks with me. I don’t know”</p><p>Louis held his hand when he saw tears in his eyes again “ it’s okay, you are safe here remember? “ Harry nodded</p><p>“ why didn’t you tell me harry? “</p><p>Harry shrugged “ I wasn’t sure it was even real. You know how my mind works sometimes” he tried to joke<br/>
And Louis smiled “ but your mind stopped tricking you two year ago”</p><p>Harry sighed and again said “I don’t know Lou, I didn’t want to think much about it, I mean I am not even scared but I guess my subconscious isn’t working like this”</p><p>Louis nodded “ it’s okay, it must be a mind trick, you are safe here”</p><p>Harry smiled and closed his eyes assuring “ I know”</p><p>Louis asked again praying this question wouldn't scare harry “ who was he? “ </p><p>And he prayed it wouldn’t be....</p><p> </p><p>“ Nick” Shit.</p><p>Louis tried to nod and said “ yes, as I told you. There is nothing to worry about, you are safe here with me”</p><p>Harry nodded and looked at Louis “ I love you”</p><p>Louis frowned “ I love you too” then he hugged Harry but he knew he had to talk to Zayn and now.</p><p>“ tell you what? “ then he looked at Harry’s face and kissed his lips and said “ I want you to take some rest okay. Sleep a little and I am gonna make a phone call and I will be back alright? “</p><p>Harry nodded smiling “ okay”</p><p>Then Louis helped covering Harry with blanket and he then left the room.</p><p> </p><p>He was looking for Zayn, he didn’t find him in the living or in the kitchen then suddenly he heard some noises coming from the house door direction, and he ran to it. </p><p>Zayn was running.</p><p>But Zayn wasn’t, he was standing by the door frozen, phone in his hand and he was obviously shaking</p><p>“ are you okay? “ Louis asked carefully walking closer to him</p><p>Zayn turned and looked at Louis, he was crying “ they knew where my mom is” Louis was shocked and confused “ your mom? “</p><p>Zayn looked down “ shit, they know where my mom is, they gonna hurt her” then he looked at Louis “ I have to go, I have to save her, I have to move her away”</p><p>Zayn was going to open the door but Louis ran and pushed the door closed “ what are you doing? “ Zayn asked yelling</p><p>“ you need to think “ Louis yelled back leaning on the door now</p><p>Zayn was yelling hysterically “ think about what? She is my mom, I can’t let them hurt her”</p><p>Louis nodded “ okay, I understand. But tell me what happened? “</p><p>Zayn was still looking at him frantically “ move Louis, please let me go” then he cried yelling “ please, I have to save her, I thought I can protect her”</p><p>He tried to push Louis but Louis didn’t move “ what are you doing, stop trying to protect me” Zayn yelled</p><p> “ I can’t let you go, this is not save”</p><p>“ they know nothing about my plan. So let me go”</p><p>“no”</p><p> “ you don’t have to do this, I told you you owe me nothing, you saved my sister and I saved your lover we are equal now”</p><p>Then he tried again but Louis grasped his shoulder “ you won’t go anywhere , they will kill you”</p><p>Zayn was crying “I don’t care, I have to save my mom”</p><p>“you are not gonna save her while you are dead”</p><p>Then Zayn cried and covered his face with his hands<br/>
Louis was really hurt, he patted Zayn’s shoulder “ tell me what happened? “</p><p>Zayn took a deep breath, then he looked beside him and there was Harry staring at both of them terrified</p><p>Louis looked at Harry and took a deep breath “ it’s okay Harry”</p><p>Harry was still looking between both of them when Louis asked “ can you please bring him a glass of water”</p><p>Harry nodded and walked away</p><p>Louis looked back at Zayn “ tell me what happened? “</p><p>Zayn wiped his tears away “ she is in a rehab”</p><p>Louis didn’t say a word, Zayn “ she is… or was depressed and she.. Tried to end her life many times.. Five years ago I found her bleeding in the place she called it home and then I knew I couldn’t let her alone. With my job and the shit I put myself in”</p><p> then Harry came and gave him the water,</p><p>Zayn took it and then he drank it all<br/>
Louis smiled at Harry, then he looked at Zayn “ let’s have a seat”</p><p>Zayn shook his head “ I have yo save her”</p><p>“ and you will, but we need to think”</p><p>Zayn finally nodded and walked with Louis followed by Harry and he sat on the couch and Louis sat beside him while Harry stood few steps away</p><p>Louis looked at Zayn “ you put her in rehab five years ago? “</p><p>Zayn nodded “it’s a good one, takes large amount of money. That’s why I couldn’t leave I couldn’t run.. But now I have all the money I need so I can disappear”</p><p>Louis nodded, Zayn sighed “ I was calling  them to check on her and ask if they received my checks. Then they told me my friends were there to meet her”</p><p>“ no one knows about your mom? “ </p><p>Zayn shook his head “not a single person are you kidding, they will use her against me anytime”</p><p>“ then how did they get her? “</p><p>Zayn then closed his eyes in realization “ they knew, shit they were following me, they knew I was leaving them”</p><p>He then looked at Louis “ I have to go”</p><p>“and then what? Will you take her with you? “</p><p>Zayn frowned, obviously he didn’t think about this<br/>
“ I believe she is safe” Louis said</p><p>“they were there” Zayn said</p><p>“just for questions. I don’t think they will hurt her, it's a bait they know you will try to do this ”</p><p>Zayn sighed “ they can do what they want Louis”</p><p>“you don’t know that”</p><p>Zayn said louder “ I know that, I was a part of that, I hurt people doctor, do you remember? “ then he looked at Harry by the corner of his eyes</p><p>Louis sighed after a long moment of silence “ tell me what will happen? What exactly do you want to do? “</p><p>Zayn shook head “ I don’t know, I just need to know she is okay”</p><p>Louis nodded “ and then what? Do you have a place to hide her? “</p><p>Zayn took a minute” I do, but it will need time”</p><p>Louis was still looking at him, Zayn sighed “ I know someone who can help. I can let mom stay with her till I finish the papers”</p><p>“ her? “</p><p>Zayn looked down “ she is someone I know”</p><p>Louis nodded “ do you think it’s safe”</p><p>Zayn nodded “ it’s the safest place” he looked at him “ her father is a cop”</p><p>Louis looked at him shocked “ what? Where did you even meet her? “</p><p>Zayn sighed “ it’s a long story doctor”</p><p>Louis nodded “ okay” he tried to hide his smile</p><p>Zayn also tried to hide his smile “ I will call her and tell her. She has no problem to help. She is the one who convinced me to stop”</p><p>Louis nodded “ okay, you do that”</p><p>Zayn nodded “ but I have to see her first”</p><p>Louis huffed “ listen, you call this mysterious lady and I will go to see her”</p><p>He saw Harry shaking his head nervously and he heard a strong no from Zayn</p><p>Louis sighed and then said “ they are waiting for you, the minute they see you they will finish you” he looked at Harry by the corner of his eyes and he saw him gasping</p><p>Zayn shook his head “ no, you can’t be involved any further”</p><p>Louis looked at him shocked “ are you serious, I am already involved Zayn. Call your lady” he said standing up</p><p>“ you are not going”</p><p>Louis insisted “ just call her”</p><p>Then he walked to Harry who was looking at him eyes full of dread, Louis took his hand and he walked to their bed room, they entered and Louis closed the door. He took a moment to rearrange his thoughts, he knew he had a long ride with Harry now. He had a lot to explain.<br/>
He turned to Harry who was still staring at him<br/>
“ Harry… “</p><p>“I am coming with you”</p><p>Louis frowned “ this is not gonna happen”</p><p>Harry shook his head “ I am not leaving you, I am not… please Lou, please I can’t “</p><p>Louis saw Harry panicking again, he couldn't put Harry in danger and he couldn't leave him too. He was stuck and he did not know what to do</p><p>Then Harry walked closer to him, he held his hand and he was crying “ I know I can’t stop you, and<br/>
I don’t know what we are stuck with this Zayn, but I don’t care Lou, all I want is to be with you”</p><p>Louis cupped Harry’s face “ I will be alright, I promise”</p><p>Harry was shaking his head violently “ no, no”</p><p>His eyes were lost, he wasn’t looking at Louis he was scared and he was crying</p><p>Then he suddenly looked at Louis “ he has a gun”</p><p>Louis frowned “ what? “</p><p>Harry nodded frantically “I have seen it, I… I know.. He was hiding it.. I saw the gun”</p><p>Louis nodded and again tried to calm Harry, he knew Zayn had a gun, he saw it, he saw Zayn using it, and now he knew that what panicked Harry yesterday.</p><p>Louis “ calm down, babe calm down okay”.</p><p>Harry nodded “ I will go with you”</p><p>“Harry I can’t “</p><p>Harry shook his head, and he took Harry’s hand “ please, please don’t leave me alone. I can’t take it”</p><p>Louis looked at Harry’s eyes and he knew he was honest, Harry wouldn’t take it, if he left him the worries would eat him alive.</p><p>Finally Louis nodded “ okay, okay.. Get dressed”</p><p>Harry nodded and he ran and took his keys and wallet, his inhaler and he didn’t care to change his sweatpants, he didn’t change his hoodie, he then looked at Louis<br/>
“Ready”</p><p>*****</p><p>It was literally a war between Zayn and Louis to convince him to go and save his mother instead of him, it was a fight to convince him not to go, he was hurt and he was weak and he would be a hold back.</p><p>Zayn fought hard to be honest, he did everything he could and Louis did the same, even Harry said some calming words to Zayn to calm his nerve a little. Once Harry talked to Zayn while Louis was on the phone, Zayn was convinced and he didn’t try any harder. Louis was surprised but he took the chance and took harry and left.</p><p> </p><p>******<br/>
When Louis parked the car in front of the building , he looked at a harry “ aren’t you asking me? “</p><p>Harry who was silent the whole one hour trip looked at him confused “ what? “</p><p>Louis sighed “ I am sure you have questions harry”</p><p>Harry nodded “ I do, but you said you will explain everything later”</p><p>Louis nodded “ aren’t you scared? “</p><p>Louis knew Harry was terrified, Harry nodded again “ I am, but I trust you”</p><p>Louis smiled and he then patted Harry’s thigh “ I trust you too, and I will tell you everything”</p><p> “ I know”</p><p> “ are you sure you can make it? “</p><p>Harry nodded “ I am”</p><p>Louis smiled “ I trust you, I know you can”</p><p>Harry again nodded smiling</p><p>Louis sighed “ let’s go”</p><p>And then they both left the car.</p><p>Louis and Harry walked inside the hospital, they looked very confident but they were scared like shit. When they approached the reception desk Louis looked at Harry, Harry was looking down and murmuring something Louis couldn’t listen.</p><p>“ excuse me, I am Doctor Martin Lucas. Can I talk to Dr Dalton”</p><p>The receptionist looked at him, she was mid thirties and looked exhausted and bored with her job “ is he waiting for you? “</p><p>Louis nodded “ I am here about the Malik patient”</p><p>The receptionist nodded “ oh, you are the one who is taking her? “</p><p>Louis nodded “ yes, and this is my assistant, so can I meet Dr Dalton? “</p><p>She nodded “ third office on the right”</p><p>Louis smiled nodded and thanked her, he left followed by Harry.</p><p>When they entered the office, they expected Dr Dalton to be an old man but instead, she was a young pretty lady and her name was Dalton?</p><p>Louis frowned “ Dr Dalton? “</p><p>The lady doctor looked away from the papers in front of her on the desk and looked between them two then she smiled “ I am afraid he left, I am his daughter”</p><p>She stood up and stretched her hand for Louis for a handshake, Louis walked to her and accepted then she looked at Harry “ I am Dr Selena, my father told me about you”</p><p>Harry didn’t reach his hand at the start, but finally he did when it took so long</p><p>Louis said smiling nervously “ I am Dr Lucas, and this is my assistant.. Where is Misses Malik, is she ready? “</p><p>The young doctor nodded “ I am so sorry that her son wants to transport her”</p><p>Louis nodded “ yeah, but this is for the best, I mean Mr Malik is not living her recently so.. She will be close”</p><p>“ he is moving to Manchester? “</p><p>Louis nodded “ so, can we take her? “</p><p>Selena looked at him “ your assistant can, while we talk about her case, I need to tell you a lot of things, things that can’t be discussed through the phone”</p><p>Louis looked at harry and he saw him swallow thickly that his Adam apple popped “ er.. I believe.. “</p><p>But Harry nodded and looked at Selena “ okay, let’s do it”</p><p>Then he looked at Harry who nodded to him.</p><p>She pressed a button beside her, still looking between them both and then the door was opened and a nurse entered</p><p>She said “ can you take.. “ she looked at harry who said<br/>
“ Harry”</p><p>And Louis heart dropped, he wasn’t supposed to say his real name, Dr Selena continued “ can you take Mr Harry to Misses Malik room? “</p><p>Harry looked at Louis while he was turning his back, and then he said “ see you later”</p><p>Then he whispered “ sorry” before facing the nurse who guided him outside the room.</p><p>Louis was still staring at the closed door that Harry just passed when the young doctor faked a couch and said “ so, about Misses Malik”</p><p>Louis looked at her, she said “ she is getting better, we believe she will be more than perfect in the next few months”</p><p>Louis nodded, she said “ she was doing really okay here, may I know why her son wants to move her away”</p><p>Louis frowned “ I just told you”</p><p>She shook her head “ excuse me dr, I know you said he was leaving London but it’s not like he was visiting her at all, he might or might not see her once a year. She has been here for five years and I have never seen him. And I am here more than my father”</p><p>Louis sighed and looked at her to talk, he actually was thinking of a better lie and he felt sweats beads were covering his forehead</p><p>“ is it about the visit from earlier? I mean everything was okay and once those men visited her he decided to transfer her? “</p><p>Louis didn’t know how to answer that “I.. I don’t know what you are talking about, I am just following the orders”</p><p>She nodded “ sure you are doctor Locas” then she looked back at her paper and then sighed “ I really can’t believe you don’t remember me Lou”</p><p>Louis looked at her with wide eyes, then “ oh Shit, oh.. Leena? Is that you? “</p><p>She smiled widely “ it’s me.. God I thought you will never remember and I can’t play along any more”. </p><p>Then she left her seat and walked to him, he stood up too</p><p>She said “ you haven’t changed that much you know, but it is Harry who made me sure”</p><p>He frowned at her “ have you ever met? “</p><p>She shook her head “ no, never but your sister Instagram is literally full with his pics” He smiled “ come here” he hugged her tightly.</p><p>That was true. Selena was Lottie’s best friend, she practically was raised with them at the same house, but since Louis lift the house when he was eighteen, she was still only thirteen so yeah, he stopped seeing her and with time he stopped remembering how she looked, she has changed a lot and that was ten years ago.</p><p>“ you sister doesn’t stop talking about you, and she showers us with your pics so I recognized you easily, but.. What is going on? “</p><p>Louis sighed, she said “ do I need to know? “</p><p>He shook his head “ for your own safety no”</p><p>“that bad? “</p><p>He shrugged “ I hope not”</p><p>She took a deep breath “ will she be okay? “</p><p>Louis nodded “ of course, and I am taking her to her son. Don’t worry”</p><p>She nodded “ I checked for the name, he is a real doctor “</p><p>Louis nodded “ he is a friend, it is legal don’t worry. Everything is legal till we leave the hospital “</p><p>“and then what happens? “</p><p>He sighed “ you don’t need to know”</p><p>She nodded again, then she walked to her desk, she took the file on the desk “</p><p>That’s her file”</p><p>He took it and then he looked at her “ thank you Selena, I owe you”</p><p>She shook her head “ you don’t, I know nothing”</p><p>He nodded smiling “ have you met those guys from earlier? “</p><p>She shook her head “ my father did, I don’t know how they convinced him to see her but all I know they only talked to her for five minutes and then left. I was the one who called her son. When I heard him panicking I know there was something wrong”</p><p>He nodded without talking<br/>
“ will you at least be okay? “</p><p>He smiled and nodded again “ please say no words to Lottie”</p><p>She nodded “ of course, don’t worry. Now go”</p><p>And then he hugged her again and left the office. The minute he opened the door he saw Harry coming towards him with a woman hugging his hand like her life depended on it. She was looking down afraid to raise her head and when Harry stopped in front of Louis he also saw him scared but more relaxed</p><p>“ let’s go? “ Harry asked</p><p>Louis nodded and he guided them outside after taking the bag from Harry.</p><p>Once they were outside Louis looked around him for any face, for anyone he might know. But there was no one.</p><p>He opened the car door and she went inside smiling at harry and looking at him softly, Louis noticed she had Zayn’s Hazel eyes</p><p>“ you will be okay misses Malik” Louis said but she flinched</p><p>Harry who was still outside the car said “ it’s okay, he is Zayn’s friend, he is the one who will call him for you. Right lou? “ Harry said with a soft lovely voice, Louis looked between them and nodded, he picked his phone and dialed Zayn’s number, he gave her the phone and he entered the car. He sat in the steering wheel, and he waited for Harry to enter too.</p><p>Harry was watching Zayn’s mother who was crying now on the phone with a huge sympathy, when Louis called his name Harry looked at Louis and was about to enter, it was when he saw him again but this time he was sure it was him. He was sure his mind didn’t trick him.<br/>
He saw Nick and Nick saw him. Then he smirked at him. Harry jumped inside the car trying not to look, not to believe what he saw.</p><p>He closed the door, and looked at Louis who was smiling at him “ I am proud of you”</p><p>Harry nodded and tried to smile, he looked again at where Nick was expecting not to see him again, but he was there, he was still watching till the car moved away.</p><p>Harry looked in front again while Louis was talking to Zayn’s mother and he tried to keep calm, his mind was tricking him, Nick wasn’t there, nick was in Jail, right? </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Four years ago,</p><p>Louis was in his house's bathroom, rubbing his hands frantically under the water to clean the red thick liquid that covered his palms, he tried hard with and without the soap to clean his hands, the water now in the sink turned red and he felt his stomach twisted and he was about to throw up, he was crying and he was hyperventilating . Finally he stopped and looked at his reflection at the mirror and then he gasped, a large red stain was on his right cheek, Louis immediately started washing his face intensely then he started to cry again louder this time, he cried then sobbed and then sobbed hard. He turned off the water and then he took a towel from beside him and he wiped his face, he tried to take a long breath but he couldn’t he screamed a muffled scream in the towel and he cried again then he fell on his knee and buried his face between his knees and stayed like this till he calmed.</p><p>When He finally left his bathroom he walked slowly to his bedroom, he opened the door and he looked inside.<br/>
On the bed lying a small body covered tightly with the blanket. Louis walked slowly and stood by the bed, he looked at the vulnerable body and then he sobbed again, he covered his mouth to suppress the screams that was threatening to come out, he closed his eyes and let the tears fall down freely.</p><p>He sat on the bed slowly afraid to disturb the sleeping young man and then he looked at his face, eyes closed but with brows frowned, he was in pain, of course Harry was. Louis moved the curls that stuck on Harry’s forehead from the heavily sweat and the blood, he tugged his curls behind his ears, and he examined the face that he could swore it was the prettiest face he could ever seen. </p><p>His green eyes that were now closed, swollen, and bruised. His puffy lips that were now decorated with the big cut that was still bleeding, Louis slowly took the cotton from the nightstand and he dried the blood away. Then he looked at his neck that showed ugly blue finger marks. Louis closed his eyes because he couldn’t imagined what this twenty years boy had suffered, he then opened his eyes again and he looked at Harry’s chest that was covered with the blanket and he remembered the bruises that covered it and then he could see the stab in his belly.</p><p>Harry came to his house five hours ago covered with blood unable to stand and once Louis opened the door harry collapsed in his arms. Louis couldn’t take him to the hospital because Harry was involved in shit, and being in hospital will awake the questions. Louis called Liam and asked him to bring all what he needed and he came right away.</p><p>They spent the last four hours trying and racing the time to keep harry alive, to save his life. They fixed his stab that’s thanks god didn’t damage any organ, they fixed his cuts in his face and they were sure he had few broken ribs, And let’s not talk about all the bruises that covered his whole body, and that was enough for one night.</p><p>Louis took a deep breath watching Harry breathing in and out, he wanted to kill who did this, he swore he will kill him when he knew him. But he knew Harry wouldn’t say a word and he had to find out himself.</p><p>Suddenly Louis heard a buzz sound coming from the nightstand beside Harry. Louis snapped his head up and looked at the phone that was resting there. Harry’s phone.</p><p>Louis hastily took the phone and unlocked it, few unread messages, few missed calls.<br/>
Louis opened the text one by one. All from clients expect for one specific one</p><p>( I will make sure you will die next time styles)</p><p>Louis jumped on his feet, he checked the sender and it was Nick Grimshaw.</p><p>Louis breathes were accelerated, his heartbeats were racing and his whole body was shaking. Nick?<br/>
Nick did this? Nick almost killed Harry? But why?</p><p>Louis didn’t think twice before rushing to his closet, he then buried his hand among his clothes and he touched it, he put it out, a gun he bought three weeks ago, a gun he bought when he knew that was the only way to save Harry.</p><p>He put it behind his back and he rushed outside, Liam was still there in front of the TV who he paid no attention, when he saw Louis he stood up looking at him worriedly</p><p>“ watch him for me” Louis said running out the house ignoring Liam who was calling his name.</p><p>Louis parked his car in front of the pub he knew Nick was there, Harry told him that one time before, his boss always there at night.</p><p>He took a deep breath and he entered the pub checking his gun repeatedly. His eyes wandering the place manically And when he saw him dancing at the stage obviously drunk he froze. He didn’t know what to do, can he kill him? Really? Louis saves people not kills them? But this man hurt Harry, this man almost killed Harry.</p><p>Louis put his hand on the gun and he was about to pull it out of his place when he felt someone grasping his arm and some one said in his ear</p><p>“ don’t”</p><p>Louis’ heart dropped and when he looked at the man with the strong grip he couldn’t talk</p><p>“ what are you doing? “ the man whispered screaming<br/>
Then he looked at Nick “ do you know him? But how? “</p><p>Louis was trying to take a breath he looked down and he tried to control his body that was shaking now, the man wrapped his hand around Louis and he guided him outside.</p><p>Once they were outside, the man put his hand behind Louis and took the gun and hide it in his jacket<br/>
Louis was trying to take it yelling “ what are you doing, Zayn? “</p><p>Zayn yelled back pushing him away “ I am saving your arse, do you even know how to use it”</p><p>Louis tried again “ non of your business “</p><p>Again Zayn pushed him “ my business, I owe you”</p><p>Then Louis took a deep breath and looked down, Louis said “ you do not owe me Zayn”</p><p>Zayn didn’t talk, then he said “ how do even you know Nick? “</p><p>Louis shook his head, and then looked at him “ how do you know him? “</p><p>Zayn looked away and then he said “ long story. Come on let’s go”</p><p>End of the flash back</p><p>***</p><p>Present time.</p><p>Louis parked the car in front of the building Zayn told him where his girlfriend was living. He looked at Harry who was sleeping beside him, in fact he was pretending but Louis didn’t know.</p><p>He patted Harry’s thigh “ we are here babe”</p><p>Harry opened his eyes and then he looked behind him at Zayn’s mother. She was also sleeping.</p><p>Louis said “ come on”</p><p>They left the car and helped Zayn’s mother out too, she hinged on Harry’s arm, rested her head in his shoulder, that was definitely weird, Louis looked at Harry but he looked okay with the touch so he didn't comment. they all entered the building and they headed to the elevator.<br/>
In front of the flat they expected the lady Zayn showed them her pic to open but instead</p><p>“ Zayn” Louis yelled</p><p>Zayn ignored and looked at his mother, then he hugged her.</p><p>Louis was going to talk but Harry put his hand on his shoulder and whispered “ it’s his mother”</p><p>Louis nodded and closed the door behind him, then he noticed the beautiful lady standing behind<br/>
Zayn who was still hugging his mother, tall with long golden hair, tanned skin, absolutely pretty</p><p>She looked at Louis and walked to him “ nice to meet you doctor, I am Gigi”</p><p>Louis nodded and tried to smile “ please call me Louis, and this is Harry”</p><p>Harry looked at her and smiled to her greeting<br/>
“ come on, I am sure you just be exhausted. How about some tea? “ she said while walking inside Louis nodded and followed her so as Harry.</p><p>At the kitchen, Zayn finally entered the kitchen eyes glassy, he joined the triple and sat beside Gigi<br/>
When he met Louis’ eyes he said “ I am sorry. I couldn’t stay at home” Louis nodded “ at least tell me no one saw you “</p><p>“no one” he nodded assured him</p><p>Then he sighed and put his had on his eyes to wipe the tears, gigi patted his arm, and Louis could see the true love in her eyes. Lucky Zayn</p><p>Zayn looked at harry and Louis “ what happened? “</p><p>Harry took a deep breath “ can I use the loo” he said out of nowhere. Obviously didn't care to say or hear what happened.</p><p>Louis looked at him and he knew Harry was hiding something, he was awkwardly silent, not like he is talking but he was talking to Louis, but since they left with Zayn’s mother and he didn’t utter a single word.<br/>
Gigi guided Harry to the bathroom while Louis was still watching him by his eyes “ is he okay? “ Zayn asked</p><p>Louis sighed “ I don’t know. I hope he is”<br/>
Then he looked at zayn “ turned out that the rehab director is an old friend? “</p><p>“ is he? “</p><p>“she”</p><p>“you mean Selena? “ Zayn asked</p><p>“ you know Selena? “ Louis frowned</p><p>Zayn shook his head “no, but we talked on phone more that once”</p><p>Louis nodded “ she will cover us. So I think you don’t need to worry” then he looked at Zayn’s mother who was sitting on the couch outside and then Harry came and sat by her.</p><p>“ she likes him “Zayn said looking at his mother too</p><p>Louis smiled “ I guess”</p><p>Then he looked at Zayn “ did you tell her? “</p><p>Zayn sighed “ you mean that her daughter is alive? Yes”</p><p>“ how did she take it? “</p><p>Zayn shrugged “ I don’t know, she said she always felt it. But with all those meds she is taking I can’t read her anymore. They numb her emotions “</p><p>Louis nodded “ Selena told me she was doing better. She is actually fine”</p><p>Zayn nodded “ Safaa has arranged couple of rehabs to check. I am gonna look for them when I get there”</p><p>Louis nodded “ are you sure you all will be safe there? “</p><p>Zayn shrugged “ I don’t know. I hope so. I can’t stay with them you know. I will just leave, disappear again I guess “</p><p>Louis nodded “ I am sorry “</p><p>Zayn shook his head “ not your fault, as long as they are fine then I can handle it“</p><p>Then they heard Harry , gigi, and Zayn’s mother laughing from outside. They looked at each other and smiled.</p><p>****</p><p>Gigi took Zayn’s mother to the room she arranged it for her , and Zayn followed them to make sure his mom was okay and comfortable.</p><p>That left Harry and Louis alone in the living room.</p><p>Louis left his seat and sat by Harry, he looked at him<br/>
“ are you okay baby? “</p><p>Harry looked at him and nodded, Louis “ sure? I’ve seen you using your inhaler couple of times”</p><p>Harry shook his head “ just nervous “</p><p>Louis nodded, he knew sometimes being nervous trigger harry</p><p>“ Zayn’s mom likes you” he said smiling</p><p>Harry smiled widely “ I like her too, she reminds me of mom”</p><p>Louis nodded “ yeah, me too”</p><p>Then he took a deep breath “ are you sure you are okay harry? You seem off? “</p><p>Harry looked down “ no, I am just worried about.. You”</p><p>“me? “ Louis asked confused</p><p>Harry looked at him “ how did you save his sister? “</p><p>Louis was surprised by the sudden question, then he nodded and took a deep breath “ it happened long time ago. More than four years”</p><p>“before you met me? “ Harry said</p><p>Louis was thinking “ no, but before we became a thing"</p><p>“ what happened? “ Harry asked again looking at Louis<br/>
Louis “umm.. She was hurt and I was there. So I helped” he didn’t want to tell him the whole truth, it wasn’t his story to tell. And he didn't want to make him more nervous.</p><p>Harry just nodded and then he looked at the door that Zayn was behind “ is he a good man Louis? “</p><p>Louis frowned and he knew what he will tell next, Harry will never believe “ he is. I promise “ Harry nodded then he kept silent again.</p><p>****</p><p>Early in the next morning Louis, Harry and Zayn left. They all returned back to Louis’s house and they were very exhausted to do anything so they all collapsed and slept for hours.</p><p>It started with a jolt, and then whimpers that what woke Louis up, then he opened his eyes and looked at Harry beside him, his full body was shaking and then he jerked and started to convulsed. </p><p>Louis tried to wake him up, he called his name, he shook his body but Harry refused to wake up.<br/>
Then he screamed and his eyes opened wide with a loud gasp.</p><p>Louis was looking at him waiting for what kind of reaction he would give, Harry was hyperventilating and he was crying</p><p>“ it’s okay” Louis started not touching, he knew Harry didn't like to be touched when he has his nightmares</p><p>Harry looked at him and nodded crying, Louis continued “ a nightmare ”</p><p>Harry nodded again and then he sat and hugged Louis really close to him, Louis rubbed his back up and down and then they heard a knock on the door</p><p>Louis smiled and looked at Harry “ I am sure this is Zayn”</p><p>Harry sighed and wiped his tears “ sorry” he whispered<br/>
Louis kissed his forehead and he walked to open the door, Zayn was waiting outside worries all over his face<br/>
“ sorry, did he wake you up? “ Louis said</p><p>Zayn shook his head “ i wasn’t sleeping, is he okay? “</p><p>Louis nodded “ yeah, it a nightmare “</p><p>Zayn nodded “ okay”</p><p>He was walking back to the living, Louis said “ if you are not going to sleep, I think I need a decent breakfast”</p><p>Zayn smiled “ I will wait for you”</p><p>Louis back to his room again and this time Harry wasn’t on his bed, he was wearing some clothes<br/>
Louis froze in his place “ what are you doing? “</p><p>Harry looked at him “ I.. I need to bring some milk”</p><p>“Harry? “</p><p>“we don’t have milk and we need to make breakfast “</p><p>Louis walked closer to him but Harry took a step back, and pretended he was grabbing his wallet and phone, inhaler.Louis stopped and watched him</p><p>“ baby, can we just talk about it? “</p><p>Harry sighed and looked down “ I am fine” then he looked at Louis “ I am really, it just.. I need.. I need some fresh air. I won’t be late. I am really fine”</p><p>“ Harry you just had a nightmare, you are not fine”</p><p>Harry shook his head “ do you need anything else? “</p><p>Louis finally sighed and shook his head “call me if anything happened”</p><p> Harry nodded “yeah, yeah sure” and he ran outside.</p><p>When Louis walked outside the room he saw Zayn coming towards him “ you let him go? “</p><p>Louis nodded then sighed “ I can’t stop him”</p><p>“ he doesn’t look fine”</p><p>“ I know, but he is not bad too, he needs some time alone. He has his phone and his inhaler I am sure he will be fine”</p><p>Zayn nodded and followed him to the kitchen, Zayn sat and hissed pressing his side, Louis looked at him “ are you in pain? “</p><p>Zayn shook his head, Louis sighed “ I will check on it after breakfast”</p><p>Zayn nodded and looked at Louis “ so, will you tell me now the true story? “</p><p>Louis frowned and sat beside him “ what true story? “</p><p>Zayn shrugged “ Harry. I mean he is the one that Nick was after him, right? “</p><p>Louis took a deep breath “ it’s a long story”</p><p>“I trusted you. Whatever you told me that night I believed it” Zayn said looking down remembering that night</p><p>Louis looked at him “ but he deserved it, he must be dead not just locked in jail”</p><p>Zayn sighed nodding “ how did he know Harry? “</p><p>Louis closed his eyes, Zayn almost gasped “ shit, he was one of his whores”</p><p>“Zayn?! “<br/>
“sorry, sorry. But Harry? Was a prostitute? “</p><p>Louis huffed “ it wasn’t his choice”</p><p>“of course it wasn’t, but what happened? “</p><p>Louis didn’t talk, Zayn pressed “ come on, I am the one who put Nick in Jail, I am the one that Nick will come after if he ever comes out. I deserve to know”</p><p>“ Harru is not a bad guy"</p><p>Zayn nodded “ so do I, but what did he do? “</p><p>Louis looked at Zayn and didn’t talk, Harry was nothing like Zayn, Zayn was a drug dealer, Zayn was a man of the dirty work. Harry was.. Well not Zayn.</p><p>Louis took a deep breath “ his family died when he was eleven.. His grandma took him after, and then she died when he was fourteen leaving him with his uncle. A drug addict”</p><p>Then he looked at Zayn who shrugged</p><p>Then Louis continued “ anyway, Nick was his dealer, so one day he had no money and he needed drug badly so he offered Harry to nick”</p><p>“ shit” Zayn frowned “ how old was he again? “</p><p>“ fourteen”</p><p>Zayn shook his head “ that bastard”</p><p>Louis said “ he used him, very bad. For six years he was using him, beating him, sending him to every kind of men. And women. His full body is still covered with scars, these guys were mentally ill. The way they hurt him the way they cut him.. Fuck” Louis whispered and look down, he was angry again, he never told Harry’s story to anyone. Except for Liam that night when he helped Harry. But no one else.</p><p>“ how did you meet? “ Zayn asked</p><p>Louis smiled chuckling “ he was the young man who served me coffee daily at the coffee shop near the hospital “</p><p>Zayn nodded frowning “ he was working? “</p><p>“and saving money, he wanted to buy himself a place and he wanted to stop” </p><p>Zayn frowned “ and Nick let him? “</p><p>“he used him. He made him believe that he will leave him alone the minute he wanted, that never happened. One day someone beat the shit out of him and I saw him that night.. I took him home and helped him”</p><p>Zayn smiled “ man, do you have a thing with taking strangers home? “</p><p> Louis smiled too “ he was just a little kid”</p><p>“and did you watched over him day and night too like Safaa? “</p><p>Louis nodded “I did, but not that time. I guess I liked him the minute I put my eyes on him  that night and I promised to keep him safe. At the start he didn’t want me. He tried to run every time he saw me. And I didn’t take no as an answer. I stalked him, followed him, offering help every time I could . And finally he let me in. He told me his story and I wanted to help”</p><p>Zayn nodded “ sounds like you”</p><p>Louis shrugged “ after two months together I knew he was deeply attached to me too. I knew he was falling for me. It was when I asked him to quit. I told him I can help him with the place till he find his own, I told him I can look with him for another job.. We had the perfect plan, we thought about everything ”</p><p>“but?”</p><p>“ but we didn’t think about Nick, so he went to Nick to tell him, and Nick didn’t like what he heard. And harry vanished for two weeks I didn’t know where he was, or even if he was alive. And one day he showed at my door, bleeding, barely standing- “then he stopped</p><p>He shook his head in frustration “ he hit him, he hit him hard.. He broke two ribs, he cracked every bone. Then he strangled him till he couldn’t breath and finally he stabbed him”</p><p>“oh my god” Zayn couldn't believe</p><p>“ I could not send him to the hospital, he was involved in other shit and cops was not an option.. So yes, I stayed day and night by his side”</p><p>Zayn smiled</p><p>“ it was when we met again, the night I knew it was Nick who hurt him the day you found me at that pub. When you offered to help”</p><p>“ shit” zayn said again</p><p>“that man deserves to die”</p><p>Zayn nodded “don’t worry, he will rotten in Jail”</p><p>Louis nodded and didn’t say a word about what Harry told him, he wasn’t sure that what Harry saw was true, Harry even wasn’t sure so he decided not to spell a word. Nick was in jail end of story.<br/>
****</p><p>When Harry returned home he looked better, and more calmer, it bothered Louis but he didn’t want to put any pressure on Harry, instead he asked Harry to help him clean Zayn’s wound and change the dresser.</p><p>Harry was helping without sharing any eye contact with either of them, he looked calm but he wasn’t okay, he seemed distant and what drove Louis crazy seeing him taking two pills and even taking a sleeping pill and it was still early</p><p>“ what are you doing? “ Louis asked him when he saw Harry taking the sleeping pill</p><p>Harry looked at him very nervous “ what? “</p><p>Louis huffed “ don’t pretend innocent with me now, I have seen what you took, this will make you sleep for days Harry, what is wrong? “</p><p>Harry looked down “ just need some sleep”</p><p>“why? “ Louis asked angry</p><p>“ I don’t know, I need to sleep “</p><p>“you are running harry, what are you running from? “</p><p>Harry looked at him and he swallowed thickly then shook his head “ nothing, just need to sleep”</p><p>“ please, stop this attitude “ he walked closer but again Harry stepped back with flinching</p><p>“ God, Harry what is going on with you? “</p><p>“ nothing, why can’t you believe that? “ he snapped</p><p>“ because there is something you hide, and I need to know” Louis said louder</p><p>“no”</p><p>“no? “ Louis frowned </p><p>Harry sighed “ I just need to sleep”</p><p>Louis stared at him for a moment “ you know you can tell me anything right? “</p><p>Harry huffed “ yes, I can. But you can’t “</p><p>Louis was taken back by the answer but he kind of understood why was harry angry “ is this because of Zayn? “</p><p>Harry looked down, Louis “ I will tell you everything “</p><p>“when? “ Harry snapped again</p><p>Louis frowned “ he is leaving in two days, then we can sit and talk”</p><p>“why not now? “</p><p>Louis didn’t want to upset Harry but he had to give him anything “ because.. “</p><p>“ because you think I can’t handle it, right? “</p><p>Louis didn’t talk while Harry kept staring at him waiting for an answer, finally Harry shook his head in disbelief<br/>
“ I thought you can trust me”</p><p>Louis was shocked, he looked at harry “ I trust you”</p><p>“not enough to tell me what is he doing here? Not enough to tell me where is he going? “</p><p>Then he looked down “ don’t bother Louis, I already know who he is”</p><p>Then he left the kitchen. Louis froze there for a second, he looked outside the kitchen and he saw Zayn staring at him form the living, then they heard the sound of door slammed.</p><p>Louis sighed and looked down, he needed to talk to Harry, he knew Harry was hiding something and he was also hiding something, not talking to Harry would make the situation worse.</p><p>He walked to the room and he opened the door, he saw Harry holding some clothes and then he saw an opened bag on the bed, Louis didn’t want to believe what he was seeing</p><p>“ what are you doing? “</p><p>Harry didn’t answer, didn’t even looked at him, he was sniffing and throwing his clothes in the bag violently</p><p>“ Harry what are you doing” Louis asked again getting closer</p><p>“ I can’t take it anymore , I am leaving “ Harry said</p><p>“ where? “</p><p>“damn it Louis I have friends “ Harry yelled throwing the beanie he was holding away</p><p>Louis had to yell back “ I know, but why? “</p><p>“ I have to”</p><p>Then he walked to bring his charger, and his socks<br/>
“ fuck Harry, you are not leaving “</p><p>But Harry ignored and kept moving in the room bringing his stuff and putting them in the small bag<br/>
Louis suddenly grasped his hand that was closing the zipper now and said “ you are not leaving “</p><p>Harry said sniffing still looking down “ let go of me”</p><p>“no”</p><p>“I said let go louis”</p><p>“why are you doing this? “</p><p>Harry yanked his hand away “ because you lied to me”</p><p>Louis frowned, Harry yelled now “ you fucking lied to me. You said you had nothing to do with<br/>
Nick being arrested but you lied”</p><p>“ Harry.. “</p><p>“no, you don’t.. You don’t know what you put yourself through, why would you do that? “</p><p>Louis now was in tears “ I had to, I had to save you”</p><p>Harry was crying freely now “ I told you not to, I am not worth it”</p><p>“of course you are”</p><p>“no” then he sobbed and covered his eyes with his hand, he collapsed on the bed “ you told me you didn’t do anything, you told me someone sat him up”</p><p>“yes”</p><p>“Zayn was the one” he yelled “ and now Zayn is in danger, and you will be in danger”</p><p>Louis was shaking his head “ no, no baby, Zayn is here not because of you. He has troubles with his boss. He wants to quit. It is a long story Harry let’s sit and talk baby okay? “</p><p>Harry was staring at him, then he wiped his tears, he looked down and Louis thought he was going to listen to him “ let’s talk baby”</p><p>Harry looked at him “ you know nothing Louis” then he took his bag and moved outside the room leaving Louis alone.</p><p>It took a second for Louis to catch his breath and then he ran after Harry.</p><p>Outside he saw Zayn locking with his body the door preventing Harry from leaving,  Harry was yelling and Zayn was not responding at all</p><p>“ leave me the fuck alone I don’t wanna hurt you” Harry was screaming angrily </p><p>Zayn “ you are not going anywhere.. “</p><p>Then Zayn noticed Louis and he looked at him questioning</p><p>Louis walked closer and tried to touch Harry “ Harry, please.. “</p><p>But Again Harry yanked his hand away and then he looked at Zayn angry like never before “ move away”</p><p>Zayn looked at Louis and then looked back at Harry and shook his head</p><p>Harry looked down and tried to take a breath, and then he looked at Zayn and suddenly he grabbed him from his collar and pushed him away towards Louis who Hurt and shock were all over his face, he helped Zayn not to fall while Harry jumped outside the house.</p><p>Zayn looked at Louis with pain covering his face “ what was that about? “</p><p>Louis shook his head helping Zayn to stand on his feet, but Zayn hissed louder and he looked at his side, then he cursed.</p><p>Louis looked at Zayn’s side and he saw the blood starting to form again, and shit, his cut was reopened.</p><p>Louis supported Zayn while looking at the still opened door, he wanted to run after Harry but he knew Harry was to angry to listen. He figured Harry would go to Liam or Niall. Maybe his only friend Ed. So he would give him some time and he then get him back.</p><p>Zayn sat on the couch and his face contoured in pain, he left his shirt up and he saw the dressing was soaked with blood now</p><p>“ what was that about? “ he asked when Louis showed up with his medical stuff Louis sat beside him and moved the dressing away “ shit harry”</p><p>Zayn looked at Louis’ hand and they were shaking “ are you okay? “</p><p>Louis nodded “ yes, yes.. I am just nervous. I have never seen him this angry before “</p><p>“is it about me? “ Zayn said gritting on his teeth while Louis was cleaning the cut</p><p>“ no,.. Maybe. He found out”</p><p>“what? “ Zayn said looking at Louis frowning</p><p>“ that I was behind Nick arresting”</p><p>Zayn nodded “ he didn’t know? “</p><p>Louis shook his head “ of course not, you have no idea how he was back then”</p><p>Zayn sighed “ so he is angry like for two days? Or angry to disappear? “ Louis didn’t think about it before, would harry disappear? Can harry leave him?</p><p>He didn’t answer, he just focused on cleaning and fixing the cut on Zayn’s side.<br/>
****<br/>
Flash back,</p><p>Harry was walking at the dark streets alone, his chest hurt, his jaw hurt. That client was very rough, he hated people like him, and he hated Nick more for letting him with people like him. Although they pay extra but still they hurt Harry and sometime he felt like he couldn't do it anymore. Who was he kidding he couldn't do it anymore that’s why he was saving, that’s why he let himself like his regular beautiful customer from the coffee shop he works in the morning, that’s why he let himself dream of a better life. One day he would leave all this behind, maybe finish his study, maybe fall in love with the pretty doctor.</p><p>He looked at his motor bike that was in front of the building, he sometimes not taking it when his customers were rich like the one of today, he smiled at it, it was the only thing he owned, the only thing he bought it with his money, he then entered the building they call it house, it was okay, all he needed was a bed anyway, just a bed and some food and those were in that house. It was two floor house, the first floor contain the kitchen and the large living room to absorb the number of people who lived here, they were 12.<br/>
Nick wasn’t of course living with them, some other guy called Andy who was watching over them, making sure no one run or dead. Andy was little better than Nick at least he wasn’t hurting anyone physically, he was just following the orders and Harry believed there was a good heart inside that man.</p><p>Harry was hungry but he couldn’t stand for longer, he just needed some sleep. He needed his bed.</p><p>He opened his door room that he shared with a young lady he considered as a little sister. But once he entered he heard whimpers coming under the blanket.</p><p>He frowned and he said while closing the door<br/>
“are you awake? “</p><p>Then he saw movement and the blanket was moved away and showed an little girl crying, his three years roommate, young seventeen years old girl. She was with Harry since she was fourteen.</p><p>“ oh god are you hurt? “ he rushed to her ignoring the pain that shoot through his body.</p><p>The girl was still crying and she sat on the bed hugging her knees, he sat beside her “ what happened? “</p><p>She said through the sobs “ I can’t harry, I can’t do it”</p><p>“ do what? “</p><p>“ I saw him again”</p><p>And Harry took a deep breath “ you scared the shit out of me”</p><p>She looked at him and then she gasped “ what happened to you? “ she tried to touch his jaw, he moved his face away “ I am okay, it’s nothing”</p><p>“you are hurt” she said still examining him with her eyes</p><p>“ it’s okay” he said looking away</p><p>She huffed “ I hate what he is making you do”</p><p>Harry nodded “ yeah, me too. But it will get better”</p><p>Then he looked at her “ so, did you talk to him? “</p><p>She shook her head “ and tell him what Harry? I am a whore ?”</p><p>Harry winced “ hay"</p><p>“but I am, no one can deny it” she said angerily at herself</p><p>Harry sighed “ it wasn’t a choice don’t be hard on yourself, please “</p><p>She chuckled then cried, he sighed and hugged her “ you can talk to him you know, he is your brother he will understand “</p><p>She shook her head “ no, he will blame himself”</p><p>“he didn’t know you were alive, you didn’t know he was alive so please stop”</p><p>She shook her head again in his lap “ it hurts Harry, it Hurst too much “</p><p>He nodded and kissed her hair “ all I know, if I know my sister is alive I will do whatever it takes to get to her”</p><p>She nodded and didn't say any word until she calmed down , and then said “ I am sorry, about your family”</p><p>He nodded and smiled “ can we sleep now? I am really tired” she looked at him and smiled “ OK, do you want me to sleep with you? “</p><p>He smiled “ we are on your bed, so practically I will sleep with you”</p><p>She smiled “ no, yours is better” then she left her bed and said “ yours smells better “</p><p>She took his hand and supported him pretending that she didn’t hear him hissing and then she put him on bed “ won’t change your clothes? “. </p><p>He rested his back and closed his Eyes “ I can’t “</p><p>Next morning Harry wake up on an empty bed, it was late and he was tired to feel anything, he tried slowly to sit and the pain was horrible now in his chest, he had bad bruise on his chest and he even had an attack but the customer liked it and found it sexy to fuck someone while he was out of breath and too close to die. The experiment was scary but Harry wasn’t afraid of dying, to be honest he welcomed it with open arms in any second.</p><p>Suddenly the door was opened and his roommate rushed inside with wide opened eyes, again tears on her cheeks but she was frightened, she leaned on the door looking at nothing</p><p>Harry looked at her “ everything okay? “</p><p>She didn’t look at him, she wasn’t seeing him she wasn’t seeing anyone</p><p>He knew there was something wrong, he stood up and walked to her, and he touched her hand “ what happened? “</p><p>She looked at him finally, eyes full of tears and said “ I can’t, he wants me.. And they.. Too many.. And I will die... I can’t harry, they will... I can’t “</p><p>Harry frowned harder and he felt the blood boiled in his veins, he hugged her really tight “ it’s okay” he knew what was happening, Nick was forcing her to a gang</p><p>“I can’t “</p><p>“you won’t “</p><p>“he will kill me”</p><p>“shhh, he won’t. I promise “</p><p>Then he helped her to sit on her bed and he sat beside her “ who told you? “</p><p>She was still crying “Andy”</p><p>He nodded “ okay” okay he can handle Andy, he can talk to him.</p><p>Then the door was suddenly opened and Nick was in the middle of the room, glaring at the both and then he moved towards her but harry stood and stopped in front locking Nick from touching her</p><p>“ move away Harry” Nick was still glaring at her behind Harry</p><p>“ don’t make her do this please” Harry begged</p><p>Nick frowned “ where the hell do you think you are? No we aren’t here to take your fucking orders, you have to do what we want, you are whores for God sake. This is your job”</p><p>Harry heard her sobbing from behind, he looked at Nick “ okay, we are. But she is just a kid, she can’t even do it right”</p><p>“well they asked for her”</p><p>Harry frowned, because this was bad, even if he could save her this time, since she was known now he couldn't always save her</p><p>“ okay, you can try someone else, more professional. Maybe someone  enjoy what they do”</p><p>Nick looked at him staring “ what are you doing? Fuck Harry stop this brother and sister show, we are not a family here..” he looked at her “ be ready eleven sharp.. And if you didn’t do it you know what the punishment will be”</p><p>She sobbed “ please don’t make me”</p><p>Nick looked at Harry who was looking at him begging too “ I don’t believe you” he shook his head laughing “ be ready”</p><p>He was leaving when Harry grabbed his forearm “ please”</p><p>But Nick looked at him and then he grabbed him from his collar, Harry winced because again his chest hurt, and then Nick looked at his face with a wired look</p><p>“ fucking idiot, not the face. How many times I told you protect the face? “ he was yelling at Harry</p><p>Harry “ I tried, but I passed out.. I hit my face”</p><p>Nick frowned “ passed out? “</p><p>Harry said hating himself at that moment “ I had an attack”</p><p>“he didn’t stop? “ Nick asked confused, and Harry shook his face, Nick sighed thinking “ that sick bastard”</p><p>Harry wanted to laugh at this, sick bastard? What about Nick? Well the world was full of sick bastard, but  Nick and this weird man were the worst. </p><p>He looked at Nick “ please, don’t let her go. Give me sometime and I will find something else. Tell them she is sick or anything”</p><p>Nick shook his head “ it’s not you who put the rules Harry” he yelled</p><p>Harry yelled back “ She is a kid”</p><p>“ she is seventeen, she is not kid anymore”</p><p>Harry took anither deep breath “ please “</p><p>Nick shook his head and walked away yelling “ Fuck you Harry, and Fuck your innocence” then he said while leaving the room “ eleven sharp”</p><p>He slammed the door shut behind him.</p><p>Harry stared at the closed door, then he looked at her, she was staring at him unable to talk, she just shook her head and looked down crying</p><p>He huffed and sat beside her “ you won’t do it”</p><p>She didn’t talk, just cried, he looked at her “ I promise you, you won’t “</p><p>Then he looked in front again thinking, he stood up took his jacket and keys, inhaler, phone.</p><p>“ where are you going? “</p><p>He looked at her while wearing his shoes “ don’t leave. I am coming back” Then he left the room.</p><p>When he went down stairs, Nick was there at the kitchen, he saw him walking towards the door so he yelled “ and where do you think you are going? “</p><p>Harry looked at him and then he sighed and walked to the kitchen, Nick was talking with Andy and they were both looking at him “ I want to refill my prescription”</p><p>“ now? “ Nick asked</p><p>“yes, nick. Now”</p><p>Nick nodded and walked to him “ are you going yo your handsome friend then? “</p><p>Harry frowned “ what friend?”</p><p>“ the doctor, I know you like him, I saw you talking to him”</p><p>“ he is a regular customer. I talk to all my customers”</p><p>Nick shook his head “ he likes you too. He keeps staring at you as long as he is there”</p><p>Harry sighed “ well, that’s all he can do, staring. Now can I go? “</p><p>Nick stared at him for a moment “ sure. Just be careful people like us, don’t get attached to people like him”</p><p>Harry had to press his teeth in his lips that he tasted blood, he was angry but he didn’t need any fights now, he nodded and left the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>When Harry returned back, it was nearly 8, he knew Nick wasn’t here, Andy was taking his nap, so he had to move fast.</p><p>He rushed to his bed room, and opened the door, his roommate was lying on her bed<br/>
“ wake up” he said</p><p>He rushed and took the bag that he hid under his bed and he gave it to her, she was looking at him confused<br/>
“ take only what you need”</p><p>“what is going on? “</p><p>Harry said “ come on, there is no time”</p><p>She took the bag but still looking at him, he sighed “ I am helping you to run away”</p><p>She gasped “ no, I can’t “</p><p>“ you can, you will”</p><p>She didn’t move, Harry said louder “ go, I fixed everything... Go”</p><p>Then she moved, he watched her putting anything she touched, she was panicking but she trusted<br/>
Harry, when she finished she looked at him<br/>
“ what about you? “</p><p>He shook his head “ not tonight”</p><p>She stopped “ he will hurt you”</p><p>He shook his head “I will cover for you, it is okay”</p><p>She shook her head crying, he hugged her “ i want you to live, live your life and forget about of this, forget about this house, about Nick, about me”</p><p>She shook her head, but he nodded “ forget us, forget everything that hurt. You will be safe”</p><p>She frowned “ what did you do? “</p><p>He kissed her forehead, and then he said “ come on”</p><p>He opened the door and made sure no one was there, he took her hand and they ran outside the whole building, and they ran for a complete five minutes, they they stopped right in front of his motorbike, he took the helmet and he put in on her head, he looked around frantically</p><p>“ remember what I told you while teaching you to drive it? “</p><p>She looked at harry eyes full of tears “ no, no.. I can’t take it”</p><p>He put the keys in her hand and he carried her and put her on it “ you can, and you will. Start it” he ordered<br/>
She froze</p><p>“ come on. Start it”</p><p>She Nodded and she did, he then gave her a piece of paper “ go there, your brother is waiting”</p><p>She looked shocked “ what? “</p><p>He smiled “ he doesn’t know that it’s you who he is going to see, he doesn’t know what do you do, you can tell him anything, you can tell him you are a waitress or anything.. You have to go now he is waiting “</p><p>Then he put his hand in his pocket “ take this”</p><p>It was money, alot of money, she shook her head again crying “no.. “</p><p>“ take it, if anything happened, use it. I don’t need it anyway” the money he was saving for a better<br/>
life.</p><p>“Harry”.</p><p>He smiled “ you will be safe, he is waiting “</p><p>She cried “ come with me”</p><p>He shook his head “ I can’t “</p><p>“you can”</p><p>He shook his head, smiling but tears were all over his face “ not tonight, cupcake”</p><p>She cried and he hugged her, then he looked at her “ promise me something “</p><p>She nodded</p><p>“never look back.. Never look for me”</p><p>She cried again, he pressed “ promise “</p><p>She finally nodded, he sighed “ good... If anything happened to you. If your brother for any reason didn’t accept you. There is a doctor named Louis Tomlinson. He is my customer.. He is a good man<br/>
I am sure he will help you, he works at the hospital next to the coffee shop, he is too easy to be found”</p><p>She again nodded “ I love you Harry”</p><p>He nodded and hugged her again “ I will miss you Safaa”</p><p>Then he wiped his tears “ now go”</p><p>She nodded and she took the last look at Harry and then she moved away. Harry watched her disappearing and for the first time in his life, he flet he was doing the right thing.</p><p>End of flash back.</p><p>******</p><p>Present time.<br/>
Harry was sitting in the pavement, remembering the last day he had with nick, remembering how he hurt him and how he really wanted to kill him, he was drunk and high and he hurt Harry badly this day.</p><p>Harry looked down wiping his tears, he couldn't believe he was going back to this, he couldn't believe all this amazing four years were going nowhere else, he wouldn't live with Louis till they get old, he would never graduate, he would never  spend Christmas again with the Tomlinson, nothing.</p><p>And again he remembered Nick’s word</p><p>People like us can’t get attached to people like Louis.</p><p> </p><p>A car stopped in front of Harry and a horn was heard, he looked in front of him and he saw him smiling widely at him</p><p>“ long time no see sunshine”</p><p>Harry looked at him and then he looked down, he wiped his tears and he got up and opened the door “ I miss you” the man said</p><p>Harry entered and closed the door behind him<br/>
The man was still looking at him “ look at you, I almost believed you are a decent man”</p><p>Harry looked at him and he didn’t talk, the man smiled again “ you are back to where you belong Harry, you belong to me”</p><p>Harry sighed while the man was driving, the man said again “ you belong to me Harry”</p><p>Harry looked at him, he didn’t change a lot, his hair was shorter but he was the same, he was the same man he despised, the same man he hated. The same Nick Grimshaw he thought he would never see his face again.</p><p>*****</p><p>Louis was on the phone “ what do you mean you don’t know anything about him? “ then he closed his eyes and nodded “ okay, Ed. Have a nice time” then he ended the call.</p><p>He looked at Zayn who was still watching him “ so? “<br/>
Louis shook his head “ Ed is not in town”</p><p>Zayn nodded.</p><p>Then the door bell rang, and Louis literally jumped to open the door</p><p>“ Liam”</p><p>Liam nodded and entered “ have you found him? “</p><p>Then Niall showed behind Liam “ what the hell is wrong with him? It is the second time this week”</p><p>Louis let his friend enter and he closed the door, when he turned to them he found Both Liam and Niall frozen looking at Zayn.</p><p>“ this is Zayn, he is a friend”</p><p>Liam looked at Louis, while Niall greeted Zayn normally</p><p>Zayn stood up and said “ I will use the bathroom”</p><p>Louis nodded and he knew Zayn wanted to give them privacy, Zayn walked inside and closed the door behind him.</p><p>Liam was watching Louis “ you still keep him here? “</p><p>Louis sighed rubbing his face “ Liam, please “</p><p>“please what? “</p><p>Niall was looking between both of them “ what is happening guys? “</p><p>Louis looked at Niall “ nothing”</p><p>And then Liam closed his mouth<br/>
Niall “okay”</p><p>Then he sat on the couch “ so, where do you think he go”?</p><p>Louis shook his head “ I wish I know”</p><p>Niall nodded “ have you tried Ed? “</p><p>Louis nodded “ he is not in town, and harry didn’t call him”</p><p>Niall nodded “ I am trying to call him, but he is not answering “</p><p>Then Louis nodded and he tried to call him again but he cursed “ shit.. He turned it off” Then they heard the bathroom door opened and footsteps rushing towards them.</p><p>Zayn stopped right in front of Louis, eyes wide and the look on his face was scary</p><p>“ what? “ Louis asked</p><p>Zayn looked between his friends, Louis huffed “ they are okay, what happened? Do you know where he is? “</p><p>Zayn said “ maybe.. “</p><p>“where? “</p><p>“ Nick Grimshaw is out”</p><p> </p><p>And Louis didn’t react at all, he just stared at Zayn and he said nothing.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Louis was pacing the room while Zayn was doing his phone calls, all they knew so far That Nick Grimshaw was out of Jail and first thing he did, he killed Zayn’s boss, so you can say Zayn was free but again they believed that Nick knew who sat him up and he somehow knew about the deal between Louis and Zayn. And maybe that was s how he found Harry and maybe he threatened him or something, or maybe he kidnapped him.</p><p>All the thoughts were driving Louis crazy, he couldn’t believe that the universe was actually making fun of him. Those past four years Louis was over the moon with Harry, the last two years were the best in his life, his love of his life was with him sleeping beside him, safe and happy. How could all this turn upside down, how could Harry leave, how could Harry deal with Nick again? Will Nick hurt Harry? Will he take his revenge from Harry?</p><p>“ they know nothing” Zayn said while entering the living room where Louis was</p><p>Louis looked at him and shook his head “ this is wrong, it feels wrong Zayn, I am sure he is not alright”</p><p>Zayn shared him the same idea but they had to think positively “ we will find him, I am working on it. Someone saw him Louis with Nick and he looked okay not harmed. So he is okay”</p><p>Louis nodded pressing his temples “ that was twelve hours ago Zayn, a lot can happen it these hours.<br/>Fuck.. I shouldn’t let him go, what the hell was the wrong with me? “</p><p>Zayn sighed and took few steps closer “ listen. I know you are worried and scared. But you should have some faith”</p><p>Louis looked at him glaring “ he is with Nick Zayn, Nick the one who almost killed him the last time, the one that knows about us, he must now knows about me and Harry and.. Fuck..”</p><p>Zayn patted his shoulder “ I know.. But.. “</p><p>The door bell rang and Louis looked at the door, then he ran to open. He didn’t expect to see Harry, of course not.</p><p>Liam entered carrying two pizza boxes and first thing he did was “ anything yet? “</p><p>Louis didn’t answer him he just walked away entering the kitchen.</p><p>*****</p><p>No one could sleep that night, everyone was doing his calls and trying by his own way  to find Harry.</p><p>At the early morning, the door bell rang continuously. Louis jumped from the chair he was lying on but Liam was the one who opened the door.</p><p>“er.. Good morning “ it was a lady voice</p><p>Louis was walking towards the door and when he saw her he froze</p><p>Then he heard Zayn saying from behind “ Safaa? ”</p><p>Then he passed Louis and Liam and hugged his sister “ what are you doing here” he asked worriedly and he was nervously looking at her</p><p>She looked at him “ you said mom is here, I can’t wait to see her “</p><p>Zayn looking at her with an examining eyes “ are you okay? Are you hurt? “ then he took her hand and giuded her inside the house while Liam closed the door.</p><p>“ how did you know I am here? “<br/>He asked</p><p>She smiled looking at Louis “ you told me Zayn”</p><p>Then she rushed to hug Louis tightly, he hugged her back and he couldn’t deny it, he was happy seeing her okay and healthy not like the last time he saw her.</p><p>She looked at him smiling “ I missed you”</p><p>He smiled “ look at you, you are so pretty”</p><p>She smiled wide and she walked back to Zayn who embraced her “ you should have told me you were coming “</p><p>She looked at him “ you told me you were safe now, so why are you still here? “</p><p>Zayn looked at Louis then at his sister “ louis’ has a friend who might be hurt, I am here to help”</p><p>Safaa frowned and nodded “ yeah yea” then she looked at Louis “ I hope he is okay”</p><p>Zayn took his sister and walked away, while Liam moved closer to Louis “ so? “</p><p>Louis sighed “ I saved her life long time ago”</p><p>Liam rolled his eyes “super hero”</p><p>Then Liam’s phone went off, it was Niall<br/>Liam answered “yes Niall.. No nothing, what? where? Are you sure it’s him” he looked at Louis, then he nodded “ okay, okay.. Bye” he ended the call</p><p>Louis was staring at him waiting “ what? “</p><p>He sighed “ someone said he saw Harry this morning, getting out of some hotel beside Niall’s cafe”</p><p>Louis frowned “ are you sure? Was he staying in a hotel? Was he alone? “</p><p>Liam sighed shaking his head “ I don’t know, a waiter saw him and told Niall, he didn’t pay attention he didn’t even know harry was missing “</p><p>Louis nodded, Liam “ the good news is, he looks okay. Not harmed”</p><p>Louis nodded again “ okay, let’s go”</p><p>Then Zayn showed “ go where? “ he was in his jacket and shoes ready to leave to</p><p>Louis looked at safaa “ where are you two going? “</p><p>Zayn “ she needs to see mom, I will take her. And you? “</p><p>Louis “ call us when you are free”</p><p>Zayn nodded, he knew Louis didn’t want to let Safaa know, he didn’t want to hurt her.</p><p>Zayn took Safaa and together they walked away.<br/>Liam looked at Louis “ come on”</p><p>*****</p><p>Flashback,<br/>Louis was walking in the ally behind the hospital, he just finished a cigarette, and he needed some time to think.</p><p>He first heard a whimper, then he heard a hiss. He looked around him and he saw a body was leaning on the wall trying to walk steadily. Louis walked closer</p><p>“ are you okay in there? “</p><p>Louis could see the body tensed and then he kept walking “ I am fine” but he almost tripped and fell.<br/>Louis rushed and supported the man</p><p>“ are you hurt or something? “ the he looked at his face “ Harry? “</p><p>Harry opened his eyes and looked at Louis with dread, he was speechless he couldn’t say a single<br/>word</p><p>“ what happened? Are you hurt? “ Louis asked frantically this time.</p><p>Harry only shook his head, his eyes were full of tears now.</p><p>“what is wrong with you? “ Louis asked again while Harry left Louis’ arms and he leaned on the wall again but this time he couldn’t stand tall, he leaned on his knee</p><p>“ say something “</p><p>Harry shook his head “ I am fine, Doctor.. Just had an attack. I have asthma”.</p><p>Louis didn’t buy it at all, but he had to nod “okay, let’s go to the hospital”</p><p>Harry shook his head</p><p>Louis again tried to help him but Harry said “ no hospital please” and Louis froze</p><p>He saw blue marks on Harry’s jaw, neck. And he saw that his left eye was red</p><p>“ someone hurt you Harry? “</p><p>Harry sighed and cried again “ I am fine, please. Leave me alone”</p><p>Louis frowned “ are you out of your mind? I can’t leave you this way”</p><p>Harry stood and looked at him “ I am okay, I will go home and sleep on it, tomorrow I will be great”</p><p>“ you can’t even walk Harry. Did someone jumped on you? Were you being mugged? “</p><p>Harry shook his head and he wanted to walk again, Louis held his forearm but softly “ okay, okay no more questions. But I can’t let you go alone”</p><p>Harry closed his eyes but wiped the tears right away<br/>Louis sighed “okay, what if you come with me, my house is really close, you can sleep the night and leave first thing in the morning, I am a doctor so I can take care of this bruises you know” Louis tried and he really hoped that the young man wouldn't run away</p><p>“ I promise I am not a serial killer” Louis tried to joke and Harry smiled through his tears “ you don’t<br/>know me”</p><p>Louis pretended offended “ you are my coffee guy, I trust you with my coffee. Now let’s go”</p><p>Harry took a moment to think then “ no hospitals” he stated Louis nodded assuring “ and no questions, you have my word” Harry looked down thinking again, and then he nodded.</p><p>In louis’ house, Harry was sitting on the couch while Louis was putting some cream on his neck, he stole a glance or two at Harry’s eyes that was wandering through the house. And he loved those green innocent eyes</p><p>“ I like your house” harry finally said</p><p>Louis cleared his throat he was actually trying to hide his staring and he shrugged “ it’s okay”</p><p>Harry raised a brow but said nothing, then “ do you live alone here? “</p><p>Louis focusing on Harry’s neck “ I used to live with my sister, but she moved so yeah.. I am all by<br/>my own”</p><p>Harry nodded “ lovely”</p><p>Louis nodded, he was obviously nervous that made Harry chuckled</p><p>“ what? “ Louis asked putting the cream on the table<br/>Harry shrugged “ nothing”</p><p>Louis raised his brow this time and Harry looked at him “ you are nervous”</p><p>Louis frowned “ I am not”</p><p>Harry nodded “ Okay, but I also caught you staring”</p><p>Louis cheeks turned red and he said “ no, I wasn’t.. I was just examining your face for more..<br/>Bruises or anything “</p><p>Harry smiled wide again and nodded “ yeah, and I also caught you staring at the coffee”</p><p>Louis looked down now, he huffed dramatically “ okay, maybe”</p><p>Harry smiled and looked down too, Louis tried to save himself the embarrassment “ is there anything hurt? “</p><p>Harry said “ my chest”</p><p>Louis nodded and was about to raise his shirt, but Harry stopped him “ are you getting under my clothes now? “</p><p>Louis smiled “ come on, I will be professional “</p><p>Harry shook his head, Louis was about to try again but this time Harry stood up “ I am fine” and when he noticed the shock on Louis face he added “ I just had an attack. That's why it hurts “ Louis had to nod, he remembered his promise no questions.</p><p>“ okay, do you like a cup of tea”</p><p>Harry nodded “ I would love a cup of tea"</p><p>Inside the kitchen Louis pressed his kettle and Harry sat on the table, he sighed then asked “ so, do you do this alot, or am I an exception? “</p><p> Louis looked at him “ do what? “</p><p>“inviting strangers to your house? “</p><p>Louis smiled getting two cups out of his cupboard “<br/>Yeah all the time, besides.. You are no stranger you are my coffee guy”</p><p>“ you are my customer, I do this with all my customers”</p><p>Louis looled at him “ I thought I was an exception”</p><p>Harry giggled “ well, I do yours with love”</p><p>Louis laughed and poured the hot water “ now look who is flirting curly”</p><p>Harry smiled and took the cup from Louis, Louis said “ Niall is an old friend.. But when he hired you.. I believe I loved the place even more”</p><p> “ and now you are flirting too“</p><p>“I am”</p><p>Harry sighed and took a sip of his tea, then his phone went off, Harry put it out of his pocket and<br/>Louis could read the name “Andy”</p><p>Harry looked at Louis “ this is my roommate... I gotta take this” Louis nodded and Harry moved outside to answer the call.</p><p>End of flash back.<br/>****<br/> Present time </p><p>It has been two weeks since Louis knew anything about Harry, two weeks since he went to that hotel and found the letter harry left to him. Harry didn’t want Louis to look for him, he said in his letter that, don’t look for me. It hurt so much and Louis almost had a breakdown that night, he read the letter over and over again praying that Harry would show up and tell him he couldn’t stay apart frim him. But that never happened, Harry never showed up, Harry never called. Harry didn’t want to be found.</p><p>Louis returned to his work, he tried to pretend that the last four years never happened. He tried to laugh again, to breath again. But it hurt so much that he spent all the night crying.</p><p>He was in his house ready to go to work when his door bell rang and again his heart jumped in his chest, every time the door rang he wished it was harry and every time he had a false hope.</p><p>He opened the door and there was Zayn and Safaa<br/>Zayn smiled at him “ good morning”</p><p>Louis looked between the two brothers and smiled letting them in</p><p>He hugged Safaa while Zayn said “ Safaa is leaving and she wanted to say goodbye”</p><p>He looked at her “leaving already? “</p><p>She nodded smiling “ I wish I could stay longer but I have to”</p><p>He smiled “it feels like I didn’t see you”</p><p>She nodded “ I know, I can’t blame you though.. I know how it feels to lose a friend”</p><p>Louis sighed and he wanted to say Harry wasn’t just a friend, Harry was all his world but he instead nodded saying “ thank you”</p><p>She looked between them and said “ how about a cup of tea? “</p><p>Louis nodded “ sure.. “</p><p>He was going to the kitchen when she said “ let me”</p><p>Then she walked to the kitchen, Zayn sighed and looked at Louis “ still nothing? “</p><p>Louis shook his head and huffed “ I told you, I am not going to look for him, he doesn’t need to be found”</p><p>Zayn nodded “ we could try you know, how  long has it been? “</p><p>“ almost twenty days.. “</p><p>“ shit.. That’s long”</p><p>Louis nodded “ it is.. But “</p><p>“what is this? “ they heard Safaa saying</p><p>They looked at her and she was holding a photo of Harry and Louis that Louis was hanging on the fridge. They took this picture while celebrating first year together.</p><p>“ what? “Zayn said</p><p>She raised the photo and showed it to them “ do you know this guy? “ she was asking Louis</p><p>Louis frowned “ yes”</p><p>“who is he? “</p><p>Louis looked between safaa and Zayn then said “ my boyfriend”</p><p>She whispered “fuck, he is the one who is missing, isn’t he? “</p><p>Zayn asked looking at her sceptical “how do you know him? “</p><p>She was in tears now “ shit, he is missing... Oh my God and now Nick is out. Oh my a god.."</p><p>Zayn yelled “ Safaa” then he walked closer “ how do you know Harry? How do you know Nick? “</p><p>She closed her eyes and wiped her tears away “ he.. He was my roommate”</p><p>Zayn frowned confused “ roommate? Where? “</p><p>Safaa cried “ we used to live together for three years.. He was.. My roommate at Nick’s”</p><p>Both Louis and Zayn gasp, but Zayn was frantic and was shocked “ what? What do you mean at<br/>Nick? How do you even know Nick? “</p><p>Then Louis looked down and he realised what was going on, he said “ that was you”</p><p>She looked at Louis still crying “ it was"</p><p>Zayn shaking his head refuse to believe “ no, what<br/>? What are you talking about? You told me you were a waitress you told me you were living with a girl.. GEMMA..Gemma was her name, you told me she died in an accident ”</p><p>She shook her head “ Gemma was Harry’s sister. I have never met her. She died when he was eleven”</p><p>Zayn narrowed his eyes, his voice cracked because he started to believe, to understand “ what are you talking about”</p><p>She walked closer to him “ I am sorry, I am so sorry I didn’t tell you the truth.. But I didn’t know how will you accept it, and I was scared that you might do something stupid and I lose you again”</p><p>Zayn shook his head frantically “ you are lying, tell me you are lying” he was crying</p><p>She said between sobs “ I am sorry”</p><p>“ sorry? “ then he yelled “ sorry? You were a whore”</p><p>She flinched and Louis looked at him sadly<br/>Zayn cried covering his mouth “ oh God.. Please.. You were.. Fuck.. Oh my God you were a kid”</p><p>She sobbed “ it was all I could do... I thought you all were dead.. I was alone and scared and he then he found me.. Nick and he offered a room and food.. And. “</p><p>“shut up” he yelled again “ shut up, shut up.. I can’t hear you any more... I can’t believe you.. You were my angel.. You were.. Why? “</p><p>Louis had to interfere “ it wasn’t her choice Zayn”</p><p>Zayn looked at Louis shocked “ did you know? “</p><p>Louis shook his head “ but Harry told me a lot about his roommate.. He said he saved her”</p><p>Safaa said “ he did.. He.. “</p><p>“oh god” Zayn said leaving the whole house for them.</p><p>***</p><p>When Louis went outside the house to check on Zayn, he saw him sitting on the front steps, a cigarette between his fingers and he was looking down crying.</p><p>Louis sat beside him and he didn’t said a word, he put his hand on Zayn’s shoulder, Zayn shook his head “<br/>Don’t say a fucking word”</p><p>Louis sighed “ I wasn’t “</p><p>Zayn sniffed and then he pressed his palm on his eyes “ I can’t believe.. I was happy to find out that was okay.. she could protect herself “</p><p>Louis sighed “ you know it’s not her fault”</p><p>Zayn groaned “ I know.. But it hurts.. She was fourteen Louis” he looked at him</p><p>Louis nodded “ I know. She was a kid” then he said “ I have sisters too. And I can’t imagine knowing something like that. But don’t leave her like this. She is blaming herself, you said it she was a kid she didn’t know what was going on”</p><p>Zayn sighed “ I should have protected her”</p><p>“you didn’t know she was alive Zayn, that accident killed all your family how could you know”</p><p>Zayn looked down “ did he know? “</p><p>Louis sighed and looked on front “ I think he did at some point"</p><p>Zayn nodded “ that bastard, I am gonna kill him, I will kill him for Safaa for Harry, for you.. I swear to God I will”</p><p>Louis was going to talk when they heard the door behind them was opened.</p><p>They looked at her and she was still with red eyes and nose but she wasn’t crying anymore</p><p>“ I guess I know where Harry is”</p><p>Louis was going yo ask but Zayn yelled “ you are leaving in an hour, get ready”</p><p>She shook her head “ i am not leaving”</p><p>Zayn stood up glaring at her “ yes you are”</p><p>“ we have to find him, I can help”</p><p>Zayn yelled “ no you can’t, you won’t “</p><p>She cried “ Zayn please, I know you hate me now and you can’t even look at me, but please, this is Harry.. He saved my life I can’t let him.. I just can’t “ Zayn looked down “ get ready”.</p><p>She rushed to him “ he saved my life, I was going to end my life this night, I was ready.. But he saved me.. He gave my his motor bike, he gave me all the money he saved, he was the one who contacted you so you can get to me.. He saved me Zayn and now it is my turn” she was crying “ he was like a brother.. He was my brother he took care of me, he made me believe in second chances he made me believe... That I wasn’t bad.. That I still can control my life. I will save him with or without your help”</p><p>She wiped her tears, and there was silence only Safaa and Louis sobs that was heard</p><p>“ I am begging you” she said walking closer to her brother “ I hate him, I want to kill him too.. I hate him but I have to save Harry. If there is anyone who deserves a second chance then it would be Harry”</p><p>Zayn looked between Louis and Safaa and then he took a deep breath “ tell us what you know”</p><p>Safaa sighed deeply “ I know all the places Nick owns.. Maybe he will be in any place”</p><p>Louis was looking between them now impatiently, he wanted to jump and take Safaa, but he didn’t want to upset Zayn. He waited for his word</p><p>Finally Zayn said “ okay, let’s go”</p><p>****<br/>Safaa took them to the old building they used to live in, but it was empty, no one was there no people, no furniture nothing. She took them to another place at the other side of the town and again it was abandoned.</p><p>Louis left the car angry, it was night and was getting late. He hated how he always believed in hope, he hated how his heart clinged to it and now again he came empty handed.</p><p>Safaa left the car too and stood by him, leaning on the car “ there is still one other place”</p><p>Louis shook his head “ it doesn’t matter”</p><p>“ hay, don’t lose hope now “</p><p>He sighed then Zayn came and shared them, he gave Louis a cigarette and Louis took it</p><p>The three of them stayed silent then Zayn said “ the world is very complicated “</p><p>Louis who was between the Malik’s family chuckled “<br/>Yeah “</p><p>Louis sighed and took a big drag from the cigarette “ you know I quit”</p><p>Zayn looked at him, Louis smiled nodded “<br/>The day he came to live with me I quit. Because of his asthma”</p><p>Safaa smiled “ he has a bad asthma”</p><p>“ yeah” Louis nodded, “ always forgets his inhaler” she added.</p><p>Louis chuckled “ I always keep one extra at my pocket”</p><p>Safaa frowned “ so did i”</p><p>Zayn said “ we will find him”</p><p>Louis looked down and said “ I spent so much time.. So so much time trying to make him trust me. I stayed day and night by his side trying while he stayed silent, I respected his privacy, I respected his past. I healed his wounds, I calmed his panic. I spent days wiping his tears and oh.. He cried a lot.<br/>And then what? It’s like I did nothing to him. He left me. The minute Nick was out he left me.”</p><p>“ he could not stay Louis” Safaa said</p><p>“he could. I cN protect him like I did  before”</p><p>“ not this time Louis. No”</p><p>Both Zayn and Louis looked at her, she sighed “ you don’t know Nick, we do. We the people who lived with him. We saw him doing a lot of stuff we could never imagine. We saw him hurting people. We saw him enjoying the screams of his victims” then she looked at Louis “ Harry would never let this happen to you”</p><p>Then they all heard “ oh my God. It is really you”</p><p>They turned to look at a man, late thirties, bold with a round belly</p><p>“Andy? “ Safaa said smiling, and Louis snapped his head to Andy, he remembered Andy. Harry said he was the one who was responsible for them. He said he had a good heart</p><p>He smiled back “ it is you kido”</p><p>Then she ran to hug him, Zayn was about to catch her but then he let her.</p><p>He hugged her tightly and then he looked at the two men who were watching them warily</p><p>She said “ my brother, and Harry’s boyfriend “</p><p>Andy frowned “ Harry? The boy is alive then” he then shook his hand “ I remember dragging his body away from Nick that night.. Fuck.. I thought he killed him”</p><p>Louis looked down trying to control his anger, to erase the awful memory</p><p>“ where is he? “ he asked Louis</p><p>But Safaa answered “ you don’t know Nick is out now? “<br/>Andy looked shocked “ out? How.. Oh Fuck that bastard is out? “</p><p>Safaa nodded “ yeah.. Twenty days ago.. He  killed Drago”</p><p>Andy chucked “ well he deserved to die.. He was an awful drug dealer"</p><p>Safaa “ Andy.. My brother and Harry’s boyfriend are the one who sat Nick up. Not Drago”</p><p>Andy didn’t talk at the start, he was looking between the two men, then he looked at Louis “ I know you”</p><p>Louis frowned, Andy continued “ you saved my wife that day.. At the hospital. That wanted to put us out but you stood for us and you helped her”</p><p>Zayn only rolled his eyes “ superhero” he whispered<br/>Safaa “ you have a wife? “</p><p>“ and a kid too, I dropped the dirty work when Nick was arrested”</p><p>Andy then said “ he has Harry”</p><p>Safaa “ how did you know? “</p><p>Andy frowned “ he was obsessed with that kid.. I am sure first thing he will try to do when he is out is finding Harry”</p><p>Louis spoke for the first time “ how did he know he was alive”</p><p>Andy chuckled “ he has eysa everywhere. How do you think he is out.. Hay I guess your life is in danger” then he looked at Zayn “ so do you.. If you are the one behind his arresting.. Then your lives are in danger”</p><p>Safaa nodded “ I know.. But we need to find Harry”</p><p>Andy whispered “ poor lad. If I were you I would save myself”</p><p>Louis frowned “ I thought you care about him”</p><p>“ oh I do. I always said Harry never deserves any of his luck.. But we are talking about Nick” then he looked at Safaa “ angry Nick”</p><p>Safaa looked down</p><p>“ okay, tough man.. We won’t leave Harry. So if you know anything can you tell us so we can go” that was Zayn</p><p>Andy looked at Zayn and then at Safaa then he smiled “ he carried the Malik blood”</p><p>Then he took a deep breath “ where did you look? “</p><p>Safaa “ the old house and his brother’s”</p><p>Andy nodded “ right before he got arrested he asked me to buy him a house at the upper part.. He might be there”</p><p>Safaa “ tell us where”</p><p>Andy looked between them “ I don’t think it’s a good idea”</p><p>Zayn huffed, but Andy stopped him “ alright, alright. I will take you to him. But only for you” he looked at Safaa, “ and for you” he pointed at Louis which made Zayn roll his eyes and Louis chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>****<br/>Zayn parked the car in front of an old big house, he looked at it through the window “ are you sure they are here? “</p><p>Andy huffed “ yes, boy i am”</p><p>Safaa said “ there is Nick’s car”</p><p>And Louis felt his heart was beating in his ears, he was this close from Nick, from Harry. He felt his stomach twisted and he wanted to threw up<br/>“ let’s go” Andy said opening the car and moving outside.</p><p>Andy was the one who knocked the door, and obviously he was the one who would be in charge from now on, Louis was grateful for this, he had no idea how to deal with people like Nick and Zayn wasn’t in a good place to think right now.</p><p>The door was opened and one of Nick’s men was standing there looking at them shocked</p><p>“ well, well.. Look who decided to show” he smirked<br/>Then he looked at Safaa “ oh God, I thought you were dead. Harry said his roommate whore was dead”</p><p>Zayn was going to tear his eyes out of his face but Louis grasped his hand</p><p>Andy said “ where is Nick? “</p><p>Then man was glaring at Zayn, looked finally at Andy and then he said “ who are these? “</p><p>Andy smiled “ trust me, he will be pleased to meet them”</p><p>And what? Was Andy betraying them<br/>Andy must felt Louis’ fears because he looked at him and nodded.</p><p>When Nick saw them, he looked at them shocked them he actually laughed “ oh my God.. What on earth could bring all my enemies here together at my place? “</p><p>They he scanned them one by one “ thought you quit old man? “ he said to Andy</p><p>Andy nodded “ I did, I am just here for one last mission”</p><p>Nick chuckled and then looked at Zayn “ you know I killed your boss, you must be thankful to me”</p><p>Then he looked at Safaa “ he told me you jumped from the bridge that night, he even blamed me for days”</p><p>Then he huffed dramatically “ and you are all here for? “</p><p>Andy huffed “drop the attitude we already know he is here”</p><p>Nick looked at Andy “ well he is. Actually he is coming any minute now”</p><p>Louis’ heart dropped again and he looked at the door, then Nick said “ you think you can save him again, don’t you? “</p><p>Louis looked at Nick who was smirking “ guess what Doctor, he doesn’t need to be saved”</p><p>Then the door was opened, and here he was. Harry with longer hair, blank eyes, exhausted and pale face.<br/>He entered through the door and he literally ignored everyone. He wasn’t aware of the surroundings, like he wasn’t seeing anyone. He walked Passing Zayn and Safaa, then Andy and Louis and walked to the kitchen.</p><p>Louis couldn’t believe his eyes, he didn’t even understood what just happened. Was this actually Harry? What was the wrong with him?</p><p>Nick finally said “ he is where he belongs ”</p><p>Zayn groaned “ what the hell are you giving him? “</p><p>And here Louis figured it out, Harry was high, Harry was under the drug influence.</p><p>Nick laughed and then said “ he asked for it trust me”</p><p>Zayn was going to jump on him yelling “ you fucking bastard.. “</p><p>Andy was there in time and he stopped Zayn the minute he saw Nick’s men were surrounding them Nick raised his hand to stop his men and then he called “ Harry”</p><p>Then they heard foot steps and Harry showed form the inside holding a bottle of water “ what? “</p><p>Nick smiled looking at Louis “ these people are asking for you”</p><p>Harry passed his deadly blank eyes around them then he said looking at Nick “ I don’t know them”</p><p>Nick smiled looking at Louis “ are you sure baby! They seem sure”</p><p>Louis was staring at Harry with wide opened mouth and feeling a bid Stab in the heart</p><p>“ I don't know them Nick, now where is my stuff? “</p><p>Nick looked at him “ at the fridge babe, be careful”</p><p>Harry walked back but Louis found himself calling his name. Nick men walked closer to Louis while Harry didn’t even heard him. He disappeared inside</p><p>Nick sighed “ I could kill you all right now”</p><p>Then he looked at Louis “ but I won’t now. You better watch your back.. “</p><p>Then he yelled “ get the hell out of here”</p><p>Zaym yelled “ Harry... Harry”</p><p>Nick said “why bother trying, you know he won’t come with you Zayn”</p><p>Louis was still looking at where Harry disappeared, he was waiting for him to come back. He could not hear what was going around him he just waited harry will remember him right? Harr must remember him.</p><p>Then he showed up again and again Louis couldn’t see but him. Harry was like a zoombi, he walked through the men and then he was going to go upstairs, Louis was sure Zayn, Andy and Safaa were calling him but he was also sure Harry did not hear them, he kept walking till he climbed the stairs not aware of what was happening, and at the moment Louis felt the time froze. He did not know how he was out of the house or how he was in the car, all he could see was Harry walking disconnected to the world, trapped in his mind. And it hurt so much. Louis felt his cheeks became wet, ok he was crying but he did not try to stop himself. He just cried.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Three days later.</p><p>when suddenly Zayn opened the door of Louis’ bedroom. Louis was lying there, actually he was doing nothing during these three days except for going to hospital and then lying on his bed.</p><p>Zayn opened the curtains and opened the window, Louis was still on his bed under the cover not moving or even trying to know who was with him.</p><p>“ breakfast is ready “ Zayn said</p><p>Louis didn’t move, Zayn sighed and sat beside him on the bed “ aren’t you leaving this bed? “</p><p>Louis huffed under the blanket “ I don’t have work today”</p><p>“ I know, you have something else”</p><p>“yes, I want to sleep”</p><p>Zayn huffed “ come on man.. I won’t be eating alone”</p><p>Louis pushed the cover away “ oh god, why did I let you stay with me? “ Zayn left the bed smiling “because you love me. Now come on”</p><p>Louis sighed, he was hungry and he loved Zayn’s breakfast, it kind of reminded him of Harry’s. It wasn’t as good as it but it was something.</p><p>Louis closed his eyes trying to erase Harry from his mind. Last time he saw him Harry couldn’t recognize Louis and it hurt, he knew he was on drugs, what kind of drugs he didn’t know but he was sure it was something strong, because harry wasn’t faking it, he really couldn’t recognize him.</p><p>Louis lazily left the bed and he walked to the kitchen, and there he was surprised to find Andy, Niall and Liam sitting there</p><p>Louis frowned “ what is it! Is it intervention or something? “ he smiled</p><p>Liam raised his brow while Niall laughed</p><p>He took a deep breath and then he sat on the table with them</p><p>Andy was the one who started “ I saw your boy again”</p><p>Louis internally gasped, but he didn’t want to show, he was exhausted to act to be honest</p><p>Andy continued “ he... He is back to work again”</p><p>Louis closed his eyes and then he shook his head in defeat</p><p>“ we still can save him” Liam said</p><p>Louis didn’t talk, Niall said “ you know we don’t need your permission right? “</p><p>Louis snapped his eyes opened and he looked at Niall, Niall was there? Niall now knew.</p><p>Niall sighed “ he is my friend too you know. Before even meeting you”</p><p>“ what do you want me to do? “ Louis asked all of them<br/>Liam shrugged “ I don’t know? Save him? “</p><p>Louis looked at him annoyed “well I did tried that, he did even know me”</p><p>Andy huffed “ he was high.. He is not himself. What? are you gonna wait till you know he overdosed in the street Dying alone while you are feeling sorry for yourself that he didn't recognise you ? He didn't even know where he was “</p><p>Louis huffed in frustration and then he looked at Zayn who was crossing his arms saying nothing.</p><p>Louis then bit his lip “ I don’t know how to save him this time, maybe he doesn’t want to be saved”</p><p>“ he made a deal” Zayn finally said</p><p>Louis looked at him “ what deal? “</p><p>Andy said “ he is saving your asses” Louis was still confused</p><p>“ Nick knows about you.. So it was either him or you”</p><p>“fuck” Louis cursed</p><p>Andy added "both of you" he meant Louis and Zayn.</p><p>“ he chose to save us. He chose to be Nick’s man so Nick would leave us alone. That why he didn’t touch us back there” Zahn said</p><p>Louis cursed  “ fucking idiot..” he was angry, he was fuming he left his seat “ what the hell was he thinking<br/>? “ he yelled</p><p>Zayn said watching him“ saving your life”</p><p>Louis yelled again “ by this? What the fuck” he was yelling and he pushed the glass that was on the table and it fell and shattered “ he is an idiot”</p><p>Andy left his seat and yelled back “ well yes he is.. But forgive him for trying to save your ass”</p><p> “i didn’t ask for it” yelling</p><p>“ you don’t know anything doctor, you don’t know Nick.. You don’t know what he is capable of doing, you don’t know Harry.. “</p><p>“I know Harry”</p><p>“you don’t “ then he took a deep breath “ you saved him that night, you saved his life.. And ever since he is with you trying to repay you, acting the way you want”</p><p>“stop it, he wanted to change”</p><p>“yes he did, but only for you.. “</p><p>“do you mean he wants to do it now? Is it what his reality ? ”</p><p>“no, but if this how he is saving you then he will”</p><p>Louis shook his head in frustration and looked down, Andy “ listen doctor. I know what he means to you, because he means alot to me too. And you’ve got every right to be angry or to be even furious too. But when you calm down.. Come and sit on that seat and I need to know you are ready to save him”</p><p>Louis looked at him, and all he saw was determination, this guy really wanted to save harry</p><p>“ he doesn’t need to be saved that’s right, but I guess everyone in this room owes him one way or another”</p><p>Louis looked at all his friends and they all were watching the situation anxiously.</p><p>Louis finally looked at Andy “ what do you want me to do? “</p><p>Andy took a deep breath “ we have a plan”</p><p>Louis crossed his arms“ okay? “</p><p>“ I know someone who is ready to help”</p><p>Louis frowned “ someone? “</p><p>Andy nodded “a client”</p><p>Louis said shocked “ a what? “</p><p>Andy again huffed “ let’s have a seat now”</p><p>Andy walked and sat at his seat while Louis didn’t move</p><p>Zayn talked “ it’s the only way”</p><p>Louis glared at him not moving, Liam finally talked “ you know we will save him with or without you”</p><p>Finally Louis sat between them on the table.</p><p>*****</p><p>Louis was sitting in a bed, examining the room he was in, it wasn’t that big, with a single king size bed, large window with large curtains. It was after midnight so really it was dark behind the curtains. Regular classic hotel room. </p><p>It was warm room and Louis really could use some sleep.</p><p>He looked at his watch and then he sighed, his heart was beating really fast and when he looked at his hands they were shaking badly . Then he felt the door behind him was opened and he really couldn’t look. He was giving the door his back, he clutched the mattress beside him and he froze</p><p>He heard shuffles and footsteps then the door was closed</p><p>“ sorry I am late.. “ a deep voice said, Louis stopped breathing for a while, “ you can cut it from the money or you can try something like being violent and everything and give me the whole money”</p><p>And Louis closed his eyes, still not looking back at Harry</p><p>“ umm.. You can start undressing? “ Harry said</p><p>But Louis didn’t move, then he heard Harry taking steps closer “ okay.. Do you want me undress my clothes? “</p><p>Louis bit his lips, he can’t stand listening to this.</p><p>Then Harry sighed “ how do you want me sir? “ And then Louis stood up and turned his back to Harry,<br/>when Harry saw his face Louis swore that Harry flinched for a minor second and then he build the wall again and looked blankly at Louis</p><p> “ do you want me to start now? “</p><p>And then he took off his jacket and his hoodie. He looked at Louis topless and then he said “ you know I paid by hour right ? You are wasting your time now”</p><p>Louis was watching Harry, he lost lots of weight, his face was pale but not bruised thanks God, he was trembling and when Louis looked at his eyes they were glossy</p><p>“ can I.. Can I use the loo? “ Harry almost tripped while rushing to the bathroom.</p><p>Louis took a deep breath and put his hand on his pocket to check the item in it one more time, and then he sat back on the bed waiting for Harry.</p><p>When Harry opened the door again, Louis looked at him, his eyes were red but the look on his face was unreadable.</p><p>“ shall we start? “</p><p>Then he lied on the bed and then said “ come on” Louis looked at him and didn’t move.</p><p>Harry sighed “ alright then” then he sat on the bed and he moved closer to Louis and whispered on his ears “ how do you like it? “</p><p>Louis closed his eyes and took a shaky breath<br/>Then Harry started to move his fingers on Louis’ neck, he kissed his ears and then he kissed his neck,</p><p>suddenly it got tense, Harry jumped in front and started to kiss Louis strongly on his nick, chin, lips, cheeks. </p><p>Louis found himself kissing back, and then Harry’s hand were in Louis’ hair, and louis wanted to cry. He remembered how he loved this. He remembered how he let himself to Harry to do what he likes. Harry always knew what Louis liked.</p><p>Then Harry suddenly stopped, Louis opened his eyes and Harry was looking back at him, crying</p><p>“ I missed you” Louis said, “ we can.. “ but Harry stopped him by kissing his lips again. But Louis felt something was wrong, this wasn’t Harry, wasn’t his Harry.</p><p>He pushed Harry away slowly, but Harry yanked his hands and jumped on him again</p><p>“ Harry stop” Louis said trying to move away</p><p>Harry didn’t stop, Harry’s hand was moving down and down, then Louis felt his face was wet, he tried to look at Harry’s face but he could not, he knew Harry was crying by the way he was breathing, by his shaking hands.</p><p>“ we can fix this baby” Louis tried again</p><p>But then Harry pushed Louis on bed and he jumped on him</p><p>“ Harry stop it now” Louis yelled at Harry</p><p>Harry refused to look at his face, he started to undress Louis, he opened his belt buckle , and he opened his pant button, Louis was trying to stop him but Harry again was trapped in his mind</p><p>“ stop it” Louis yelled again</p><p>But Harry didn’t. Louis was looking at Harry and he was crying too, he wished he could take harry away, he wished he could calm him down, hug him tight and together run away.</p><p>Finally Louis pushed Harry and Harry was now on his back on the bed beside Louis, Louis jumped on Harry and Harry was looking at Louis’ eyes shocked and scared</p><p>“ why are you doing this? “ Louis yelled</p><p>Harry didn’t answer, he instead caught Louis’ shirt and wanted to undress him, Louis yelled “ stop it... Fuck”</p><p>Then Harry looked at him “ isn’t it what you want? You want to fuck me and then pay me. So let’s get started I have others waiting for me”</p><p>Louis yelled “ what are you talking about? “</p><p>Harry yelled back “ why are you here then? “ Harry said again trying to undress him</p><p> “ stop it... Stop it right now”</p><p>Harry said calm this time “ you only have thirty minutes left”</p><p>Louis yelled again “ what is wrong with you.. "</p><p>“ if you didn’t like it, you can’t have your money back”</p><p>“ stop” Louis almost whispered</p><p>Harry looked at Louis who was still  above him “ If you like it, you will have a discount next time”</p><p>Louis didn’t talk this time, he was just watching the man he loves offering himself as an item , he hated what he heard, he hated what he was seeing, and all he wanted was Harry to wake up</p><p>“ let’s go home” Louis said</p><p>Harry was still looking at him blankly, Louis “ I can save you”</p><p>Harry then looked away “ get off me”</p><p>Louis didn’t move, Harry started to move “ get off me, get off me now”</p><p>Louis moved away still watching him, Harry sat on the bed and then he took a deep breath “ this means.. You refused the service”</p><p>“ Harry stop this fucking now” he said again but this time he could not stop crying</p><p>“ you must pay me anyway” Harry continued</p><p>Louis rushed to him and he stopped in front of him “ what is wrong with you? “</p><p>Harry took a deep breath “ if you have any complain you will have to talk with my boss”</p><p>Louis yelled shaking him “ stop it God damn it, what is the wrong with you.. Wake up”</p><p>Harry was looking down, tears on his eyes “ you’re being violent with me”</p><p>“stop it... “ Louis yelled harder “ why are you doing this, you know me. I know you know me so stop fucking pretending”</p><p>Harry didn’t talk, Louis then said “ I know about the deal”</p><p>Harry looked at him eyes wide, Louis nodded “ that was stupid Harry, if you think I will let you risk with your life then you are stupid.. “</p><p>Harry then closed his eyes and lowered his head, he stood up and he walked to his shirt, he dressed it and then he looked at Louis</p><p>“ I will tell my boss that you didn’t like it, you don’t have to call... “</p><p>Louis ran to him and held him from his caller “ don’t do this, don’t do this to me, I don’t deserve this... I.. Harry please.. We can save you so stop it”</p><p>Harry was looking at Louis’ eyes, he then said “ no”</p><p>Louis frowned “ no? “</p><p>Harry softly pushed Louis hands away “ this is my job.. This is me”</p><p>He moved to take his jacket, Louis “ this is you? Being a whore is you? Being an addict is you? What.. Do you have a death wish? Cause If you do you can tell me and you will save us all the effort we are doing for you”</p><p>“ I don’t need it” Harry yelled “ I don’t need your help or anyone help, I don’t.. I didn’t. That was stupid from the start I thought I... I fuck.. I thought I can run away but I can’t.. I can’t “ </p><p>“yes you can”</p><p>“no..”</p><p>he took a deep breath and he wiped his tears with his palm of his hand “ I told you not to look for<br/>me”</p><p>Louis shook his head crying, Harry looked down “ I can’t apologize enough for your wasted time..<br/>But.. This is not working”</p><p>He then looked at Louis “ I am sorry “</p><p>He gave Louis his back to leave but Louis said “ Harry”</p><p>Harry stopped and looked at him, Louis walked closer that he was few centimetres away from him and then said “ I am sorry too”</p><p>Then it happened too fast, if you asked Louis to do it again he will absolutely fuck it up, but he did it this time, he raised his hand and he stabbed harry at his nick with the needle in his hand, Harry flinched but he didn’t move, he still trusted Louis, he knew Louis wouldn’t ever hurt him. But he felt it, hotness on his neck then numbness. He looked at Louis frowning trying to concentrate, he was dizzy and Louis was swaying, or was he the one who was swaying? Then he felt his legs were betraying him. He knelt on his knee and when he looked at Louis again, Louis was looking at him crying and he said something harry couldn’t hear, he couldn’t even see right, then he welcomed the darkness happily believing he was Finally dying.</p><p>****</p><p>Flashback</p><p>Louis was in his house after a long day at work he was tired, exhausted, and he was worried.</p><p>He hadn’t heard from Harry for ten days, and he was literally losing his mind. He tried everything, calling him, going to his work place, his former work place. But there was nothing.</p><p>Although they had been together for three months now, but Harry never told him where he lived, Louis of course asked so many times, but Harry always told him there was no need to know, and it takes only a phone call and he would be right in front of him. How ironic the thing was , he had been trying to call him for exactly nine days and he never picked up.</p><p>Louis was on his living room, sitting on his comfortable couch while the TV was opened but he wasn’t paying any attention. The doorbell rang and he didn’t want to answer it, he was sure it was Liam and right now he didn’t want Liam to tell him to forget about Harry and to move on. He knew Liam didn’t like  Harry and he always said he was a bad influence, Louis always laughed at this but right now he knew what Liam meant. Harry was a bad influence cause ever since he left and Louis<br/>literally stopped living his life.</p><p>He opened the door and then he froze. Harry was right in front of him, smiling widely</p><p>Once Louis saw his face he knew there was something wrong, he was pale and he had lost a lot of his weight</p><p>“ I am so sorry” harry started</p><p>Louis said “ I thought you were dead” then he gave him a room to enter. Harry nodded and closed the door behind him “ I know, I am sorry” Louis was examining him with his eyes “ where have you been? “</p><p>Harry looked down “ I was out of the town.. “</p><p>“why? “</p><p>Harry shrugged “ family business “</p><p>Louis didn’t believe a word, but he only had to nod his head</p><p>Harry looked like he couldn’t stand any longer, something that happens alot and of course Harry always escaped Louis’ worried eyes and his questions.</p><p> “ come on, let’s have a seat then. You look awfully tired” Harry nodded and followed Louis.</p><p>Louis entered the kitchen and Harry sat on the table, he hissed and touched his chest but Louis pretended he didn’t see that.</p><p>“ tea? Or we can order some pizza? “</p><p>“ can I sleep the night here? “ Harry answered</p><p>Louis frowned “ yeah, sure. Everything okay? “</p><p>Harry nodded but he didn’t talk, Louis sighed and sat beside Harry “ you don’t look okay”</p><p>Harry looked at him “ just need some sleep”</p><p>Louis bit his inner cheek “ have you eaten anything? “</p><p>“ I really need some sleep”</p><p>Louis nodded “ okay, come on then”</p><p>Then he walked out of the kitchen, he walked to his bed room but Harry froze at the door. Louis looked at him</p><p>“ what are you doing? “ Harry asked</p><p> “ you won’t be sleeping on the couch, you don’t look okay and obviously you haven’t been sleeping well lately”</p><p>Harry shook his head “ no, couch is okay”</p><p>But Louis just ignored, he fixed the bed for him, and then he headed to his closet, Harry had to sit so he entered the room and sat on the bed wincing again.</p><p>Louis gave him a sweat pant and a hoodie and Harry took them silently</p><p>“ do you need help? “</p><p>Harry was confused, Louis “ I know you are hurt Harry, so can you dress by yourself? “</p><p>Harry finally shook his head, but Louis didn’t expect this at all, so he asked again “ so you need my help? “</p><p>Harry nodded again silently.</p><p>Louis nodded “ okay, shall we start with you pants? "</p><p>Since he knew his chest was the wounded part<br/>Harry nodded, Louis “ can you bend? “</p><p>Harry shook his head, Louis knelt in front of him and he took off his shoes. And then Harry stood up and unbuttoned his pant and Louis helped him trying to ignore the suppressed whimpers Harry was trying to hold.</p><p>He dressed him that sweatpants and Harry collapsed on the bed. Louis was watching him “ are you okay? “</p><p>Harry nodded, Louis “ come on” he was going to open his shirt buttons but Harry shook his head “ no I can”</p><p>Louis sighed “ you can’t, you have broken ribs Harry.. You can open your buttons but you can’t dress the hoodie.. “</p><p>Harry swallowed thickly looking at Louis, Louis “ i am a Doctor” Harry nodded, and he then rested his hands beside him.</p><p>Louis unbuttoned his shirt and then he opened it, and what he saw froze the blood in his veins. His chest was blue. All of it. It looked painful and Louis couldn’t not talk</p><p>“ what happened? “</p><p>Harry was looking down “ an accident”</p><p> “ that only hurt your chest? “</p><p>“ I was worse”</p><p>Louis huffed and then he didn’t talk, he helped Harry with his shirt and with the hoodie, Harry couldn’t control his eyes, he was crying and whimpering, he was in pain. After finishing Louis just left the room.</p><p>His mind was racing what could cause all this, that wasn’t an accident, Harry was hiding something and Louis had enough of this.</p><p>He returned the room with two pills of painkillers and a glass of water, and Harry was in his place didn’t move, and he was crying.</p><p>Louis looked at him and all the anger melted, he gave his the pills which Harry took without even asking what were the for.</p><p>Louis took the empty glass from Harry and then he sat beside him, Harry sniffed “ I can leave if you want me”</p><p>Louis frowned “ what? “</p><p>Harry took a deep breath “ you are disgusted”</p><p>“ no i am not”</p><p>“you are angry”</p><p>“of course I am angry, look at you”</p><p>“it was an accident “</p><p>Louis groaned “ it wasn’t. Don’t lie to me” harry stopped talking, Louis sighed “ if you don’t want to talk it’s fine, but don’t lie to me... I deserve better than that”</p><p>Harry was looking down, he didn’t talk</p><p>Louis “ is there anything else hurt? “</p><p> “ my head, I had a concussion.. I think” he added<br/>Louis closed his eyes “ God Harry "</p><p>“I am sorry”</p><p>Louis looked at him “ someone beat the shit out of you.. Who did this? “</p><p>Harry didn’t talk, Louis was angry now “ well, you don’t expect to show up suddenly at my house after ten days of disappearing covered with bruises and having some broken ribs and maybe a concussion and expect me <br/> not to ask questions.. That would be stupid, wouldn’t it? ”</p><p>Harry didn’t talk, he slowly stood up “ I should go”</p><p>“ what the hell” Louis grasped his hand but Harry flinched and Louis froze</p><p>Louis stood up and walked to face Harry, Harry was crying now “ i am sorry”</p><p>“why can’t you tell me the truth? “</p><p>Harry looked at him and said “ you will hate me”</p><p>Louis “ Harry... I will never... “</p><p>But Harry almost closed his eyes and was about to collapse again, Louis strong arm supported him and Louis put him on bed.</p><p>“ are you okay? “ Louis asked trying to contain his worries</p><p>Harry was closing his eyes, he let Louis helped him “ I am dizzy”</p><p>“ when did you hit your head? “</p><p>Harry said “ this morning “</p><p>Louis frowned “ and your ribs? “</p><p>“last week”</p><p>That didn’t make any sense at all.</p><p>Louis just covered his with the blanket and then he closed the lamb beside him and he was leaving</p><p>“ can you lie with me for a bit” harry asked</p><p>Louis looked at him “ are you sure? “</p><p>“ yes”</p><p>So Louis did, he lied beside him and he just didn’t move. It’s bit like they didn’t sleep together before they did couple of time but this time it was different.</p><p>“ you don’t believe me" harry said</p><p>Louis looked at him but he didn’t talk, Harry opened his eyes and looked at him “ I will tell you the truth”</p><p>Louis nodded</p><p>“ okay... But promise me something.. “</p><p>“ anything”</p><p>Harry looked at the ceiling again “ don’t judge me”</p><p>Louis was getting confused</p><p>“ i am a protistute ” Harry said</p><p>Louis looked at him, Harry was joking now, but he saw tears rolling down his eyes “ have been since I was fourteen “</p><p>Then he looked at Louis “ I know how you feel about me now, but I am really... I was really trying.. “ he looked at the ceiling again closing his eyes “ I didn’t want you to know, but you were right you deserve much better”</p><p>“ Harry that’s... “ Louis couldn’t form the right words</p><p>Harry looked at him “ I would leave now if you want but I am really exhausted”</p><p>“I don’t want you to leave no... But why? “</p><p>Harry chuckled “that would be a very long story dr”</p><p> “tell me then “</p><p>Harry looked at him “I really wanted to be a better person.. I really didn’t want to let you down.. I know you will be embarrassed now.. And you introduced me to your friends.. And oh” he sobbed</p><p>Louis put his hand on Harry’s “ tell me”</p><p> “ you don’t have to know"</p><p>Louis pressed softly “ tell me”</p><p>And he did, he told him everything. Harry spent the whole night talking and crying, and Louis spent the night listening and wiping Harry’s tears. That was the night Louis swore to save him. That was the night Louis started to put the idea in his mind. And that was the night Louis realized he was in love with Harry.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry felt the headache before he even opened his eyes, he felt his eyes were about to explode and he felt extremely thirsty.</p><p>He slowly opened his eyes and he was really confused why wasn’t he at his room?and why did this room look familiar?</p><p>“you are awake” a female voice</p><p>Harry moved his head maybe too fast because his stomach twisted and he wanted to throw up right<br/>now</p><p>“ Safaa? “ he said trying not to throw up</p><p>She was looking at him smiling but also panicking “ you are not supposed to wake up now”</p><p>He sighed and looked around him again, what was going on? Was he dreaming? then he gasped “ where am I? “</p><p>She was still watching him “ I think you know where you are”</p><p>“ shit” he said then he stared to move, he wanted to leave the bed, he removed the blanket and he left the bed too fats that he felt the world was spinning, he closed his eyes to control the dizziness but it didn’t work, then he collapsed on the bed again and the last thing he heard was Safaa calling his name.</p><p>****</p><p>His back hurt, that what woke him up the next time, then he felt his arms his legs.. Well all his muscles hurt. Like needles were everywhere. He opened his eyes still having headache but he was better. He tried to remember what happened or where he was, then he realized that he knew that ceiling</p><p>“ you are awake? “</p><p>Harry’s heart stopped beating, he was supposed to be at Louis’ house but what was Nick doing there? </p><p>Harry looked at Nick with frightened eyes, he couldn’t breath, and he couldn’t talk. He sat on the bed and crawled back till his back hit the headboard, still gasping for air, he looked again at Nick who was moving closer to him, and it was funny was Nick worried about him?</p><p>“ hay, hay calm down”</p><p>“no, no, no.. “ Harry was gasping, and he was panicking too.</p><p>He buried his head between his knees and it was when the voice changed “ IT’S OKAY BABE” Harry tensed up again, he slowly raised his head and Nick was gone, and Louis was here.</p><p>“ please, breath Harry, please “ Louis said and his voice was shaking, his eyes were full of tears, he was sitting on his knees right in front of Harry but he didn’t dare to touch him</p><p>“ lou? “ Harry asked not sure what was he seeing. </p><p>Louis nodded “ yes, yes... Now follow my lead okay.. In and out”</p><p>Harry was still not breathing the way he should, he gasped for air again and now he panicked more, why couldn’t he breath</p><p>“ Harry... Harry? Can you hear me? “ Louis said</p><p>Harry looked at Louis and then he put his hand on his chest, it was burning, Louis said “ shit.. Okay, okay wait”</p><p>He left the bed but Harry followed him with his panicked eyes, Louis would save him, he always saves him, that what Louis does right?</p><p>Louis opened his bag frantically and then he put out the extra inhaler</p><p>He rushed back to Harry and he put it between his lips “ okay, you will be fine” Louis encouraged, Harry cupped the inhaler with his hands, he knew his life depended on this now. He took two puffs and he was looking at Louis’ eyes he was nodding at him encouraging without any words, he put his hand on Harry’s chest and he nodded again “ come on.. In... And out”</p><p>Harry followed Louis’ lead, he breathed in and out like Louis, slowly his breathing was gaining its rhythm back.</p><p>“ feeling better now? “ Louis asked after maybe ten minutes now, Harry really didn't count or even cared. </p><p>He nodded and finally looked down then Louis moved his hand away</p><p>“ that was a panic attack Harry” Louis said, when Harry didn’t react, Louis said “ you stopped having those three years ago”</p><p>Harry sighed deeply “ what am I doing here? “</p><p>Louis gazed at him for a moment and then said “ what do you think”</p><p>“ you don’t understand “</p><p>“you don’t understand “ Louis said</p><p>“ he knows about you” Harry said looking at Louis in the eyes “ he knows.. And wants to-"</p><p>“ he can’t hurt me, I don’t care if he did”</p><p>“well I do.. “ Harry shouted and it hurt his chest again but he didn't care “ he doesn’t want to hurt you Louis, he wants to hurt me...and He knows how to do it”</p><p>Louis was looking at Harry, Harry looked down “he says I owe him, that he owns me.. He saved me from the streets, after my uncle dead I was going to be a homeless whore but he gave me a home so.. I am not homeless I am just a whore” he scoffed sarcastically</p><p>“ stop it”</p><p>Harry huffed and looked at Louis in the eyes “ I can’t let him hurt you, I can’t stand there watching so I had to make the deal”</p><p>“ that fucking deal is not working anymore”Louis said </p><p>Harry didn’t stop staring at Louis “ it has to. It’s the only way”</p><p>“only way for what? “</p><p>“ to let you live? “ Harry said with a shaky voice “ I am so sorry Louis I put you through this, if we hadn’t met... If you didn’t see me that night and take me home with you.. Then nothing from this would happen” harry cried</p><p>“it would” then Louis cupped his face “ it would, because I loved you the minute I saw you, I wanted you and I know myself, I would do whatever it took to get to you, to. . Have a chance with you”</p><p>“this is all my fault “ Harry was looking down with tears falling all over his face and on Louis’ hand.</p><p>“ it’s not, I promise “ he looked at Harry with wet eyes too “ we will fix this together, please.. Let us help you”</p><p>Harry shook his head “ he is dangerous lou.. “</p><p>Louis nodded “ I know, but we got Andy, and.. “</p><p>“Andy? “ Harry asked confused</p><p>Louis smiled nodding “ obviously the man loves you, he is ready to do whatever it takes to help you” </p><p>Harry tried to smile “ I miss him”</p><p>Louis smiled “ he is outside if you want to say hi”</p><p>Harry raised his brow, Louis again nodded assuring “ so as the Maliks.. So would you like to leave the bed for a little bit? I know you are still tired but”</p><p>“how long was I out? “</p><p>Louis examining him with his eyes and Harry winced “ about a day... I gave you a strong hypnotic that knocked you down”</p><p>Harry looked at him, Louis “ I am not even sorry”</p><p>Harry tried to smile, Louis knew there was something in his mind, but he didn’t want to push it now, he knew there were alot of things in Harry’s mind .</p><p>“ come on let’s go, you need to eat something too”</p><p>Louis left the bed and he waited for Harry to move, finally Harry put his legs down, and when he was about to stand up he swayed and Louis had to catch him</p><p>“shit... Now I am sorry” Louis said supporting Harry, Harry couldn’t even open his eyes “ dizzy? “ Louis asked</p><p>Harry took a deep breath and opened his eyes and then he said “ a little” then he tried to stand by himself.</p><p>Slowly Louis let him and Harry was on his feet now. </p><p>“ can you walk? “ Louis asked</p><p>Harry was looking down, he didn’t talk he just stepped in front and Louis was following right behind him ready to catch him if anything happened.<br/>*****</p><p>Outside when Harry entered the kitchen, he saw Andy, Saffa and Zayn were sitting there drinking some hot drinks, when Safaa saw him first she smiles</p><p>“look who is here”</p><p>Andy and Zayn turned their head to see Harry, Harry locked eyes with Andy and then Andy left his seat and he walked to Harry and to all their surprise, Harry hugged Andy and he cried on his shoulder.</p><p>Louis was watching Harry with worried eyes, while Andy rubbed Harry’s back, he looked at Louis asking him what was the wrong, but Louis only shrugged</p><p>“ Missed me young man” Andy tried to joke</p><p>But Harry hugged him more tighter and that made them all trying to hold their tears, Andy said with a shaky voice “ I missed you too curly”</p><p>Louis was watching Harry, he looked weak and vulnerable, his eyes were still shut and the tears were falling freely on his cheeks, and he realized that Harry felt safe at Andy’s arms which  made him really feel sorry for Harry.</p><p>Safaa left her seat and she walked to them and then she surrounded them by her arms, Harry extended his arm and took her inside the hug too.</p><p>The moment felt like forever, and finally Andy and safaa guided Harry to sit with them on the table, Louis followed them and he stood behind Harry, he <br/>massaged his shoulders without saying any word, he just wanted Harry to know that he was there for him. He was also there for him.</p><p>Zayn was the one who broke the silence “ how do you feel? “</p><p>Harry nodded his head still unable to breath, Safaa put her hand on his “ I am glad you are okay Harry”</p><p>Harry looked at her, then he smiled and shook his head laughing, Louis and Zayn looked at him confused while Safaa and Andy laughed too</p><p>“ what? “Zayn said looking between them</p><p>Andy sighed “ who could imagine the three of us, sitting at your hot customer kitchen Harry, drinking coffee not even made by you”</p><p>Harry looked at him and nodded, then said “ you are married? “ he was looking at the ring in his finger<br/>Andy looked at the ring and said proudly “ and a father”</p><p>Harry looked at him shocked and excited too, Andy nodded “ yeah, young Harry... He is so handsome too, he got the dimples and the eyes, he missed the curls but I am okay with that" Andy laughed </p><p>And Harry’s smiled dropped, Safaa said “You <br/>Named him Harry? “</p><p>Andy was still smiling looking at Harry “ that was the deal, inn’t? "</p><p>Harry was looking down and Louis was watching, <br/>Harry whispered “ you remembered”</p><p>Andy “ yes Harry, I never forgot.. You saved me that night”</p><p>Harry wiped his tears and then he held Louis hand that was on his shoulder and squeezed softly, Louis leaned and gave him a kiss on his hair not understanding what they were talking about.</p><p>Louis poured Harry some hot coffee and then he ordered some pizza, and then he took Harry to watch some movie. The other had to leave and decided to come at early morning after convencing Harry that Nick had no idea what was going on, all he knew that Harry was with a client who took him out the town for two days and he  even paid well enough. They sent him a text from Harry’s cell phone telling him he was okay and he was out the town with a client.</p><p>Harry was lying on Louis’ lap on the couch watching the TV.</p><p>Harry was closing his eyes while playing with Louis’ fingers, Louis knew Harry wasn’t paying any attention to the movie and he was deep lost in his thoughts, but he didn’t ask he just enjoyed the<br/>moment.</p><p>“ what are you on? “ Harry asked suddenly</p><p>Louis looked at him, Harry continued “ I know you are all on something so what is it? “</p><p>Louis sighed and paused the movie “ can we talk about this in the morning? “</p><p>Harry looked at him and then he slowly nodded “ alright...” then he rested his head back on his lap</p><p>Louis played the movie again but Harry said “ I don’t feel okay”</p><p>Louis frowned “ you’re gonna throw up? “</p><p>“no, not that.. I feel... Everything hurts”</p><p>Louis nodded looking at Harry and now he noticed he was trembling a little bit.</p><p>“ do you wanna sleep? “</p><p>Harry finally nodded. And Louis kissed his hair and then helped him.</p><p>He couldn’t sleep, The trembling turned onto shivers, his whole body was shivering, his stomach hurt and he was very nauseated. He twisted in pain rounded his hand around his stomach to distract the pain maybe a little. He did not know he was whimpering but he was, and that woke Louis up</p><p> “ babe, are you alright? “</p><p>Then he opened the lamp beside him and looked at harry, Harry must looked awful cause Louis nearly gasped and jumped on his knee on the bed “ what do you feel? “</p><p>“cold” harry said his teeth chattering</p><p>Louis frowned “ you’re sweating... Babe something else? “</p><p>Harry closed his eyes squeezing hard “ spinning, everything is spinning “</p><p>Louis bit his lips thinking, then harry said “ he was giving me something... To numb the pain”</p><p>“ fuck... Fuck do you know what? “</p><p>Harry opened his eyes and then he shook his head “ ask Zayn... His mates know”</p><p>Louis nodded “ okay, what can I do? “</p><p>Harry didn’t answer, still trembling badly.. Louis got scared for a second he stirred harry “ Harry? “</p><p>Then Harry looked at him, Louis “ what should I do? “</p><p>“my inhaler”</p><p>Louis opened his eyes wide “ are you having an attack? “<br/>“ my chest hurts”</p><p>Louis nodded “ okay, okay “ then he ran to bring the inhaler and the phone to call Zayn.</p><p>*****</p><p>Few hours later, Louis was pacing the room waiting for Zayn, Harry finally could sleep for a little, Louis didn’t know what to give him exactly he was already worried about the amount of hypnotic he injected him earlier and what possible effect could it did with the unknown drug Harry was taking. Harry told him he hadn’t injected himself three days now but he also told him he wasn’t feeling okay a week ago.</p><p>When the door knocked, Louis ran and opened and when he saw the look on Zayn’s face he knew there was something wrong.</p><p> </p><p>Zayn let himself in and he closed the door behind him <br/>“ do you know anything? “Louis asked already knew the answer</p><p>Zayn looked at him “ where is he? “</p><p>“ finally sleeping, what is it? “</p><p>Zayn took a deep breath “ heroin”</p><p>Louis looked at him shocked, Zayn “ maybe mixed with other stuff”</p><p>Louis closed his eyes “ what... “</p><p>“ I think he is suffering form the withdrawal symptoms”</p><p>Louis nodded, and he cursed himself, how could he miss this, of course. the sweating, the chills, muscle pains, stomach pain, and most importantly his chest pain and naseau.</p><p>Zayn said “ how bad is he? “</p><p>Louis shook his head “ not too deep.. Yet. Shit. What about Andy? “</p><p>Zayn sighed “ he is coming but he said he has some family issue first”</p><p>“and Safaa? “</p><p>Zayn shook his head “ not safe.. I had to send her away.. She kicked me really hard this girl but I had to do it”</p><p>Louis nodded “ yeah, you are right”</p><p>Zayn finally took a deep breath “ so now what? “</p><p>Louis looked at him and then he shook his head, then his phone went off in his pocket</p><p>When Louis looked at his phone, he felt confused then he answered “ hello”</p><p>“ you think you can hide”</p><p>Louis looked at Zayn panicky and he walked closer to him and opened the speaker</p><p>“ do you think you can save him? Well guess what he needs me... He needs me to live. So either you bring him back or you will watch him dying slowly and so so painfully “ then the call was ended</p><p>Louis was staring at the phone then he looked at Zayn “ what does he mean? “</p><p>Zayn was also staring at the phone then he shook his head “ no... No, no... Fuck” then he put dialled someone on his phone</p><p>“ what are you giving Grimshaw?... I swear to God..” he was very angry and very nervous “ what the.. You said you’ve stopped? Then who the hell is giving him the fucking drugs? ” he shook his head in anger “ you will burn I hell” then he ended the call Louis was still watching him, waiting.</p><p>Zayn looked at him and said “ we need to call Andy”</p><p>****</p><p>Andy was pacing the room “ are you sure Zayn? “</p><p>Louis and Zayn were sitting on the couch watching him,</p><p>Zayn shrugged “ that’s what Jeff told me, Nick created a fight with him and he is no longer his dealer”</p><p>“ but Harry looks fine ” Louis added</p><p>“then why he threatened you? “ Andy asked</p><p>“ because he needs Harry back” then he sighed and stood up “ listen I have been checking on him ever since, if he was having anything in his system he would be dead by now “</p><p>“not if he was giving him in small amount”</p><p>Louis shook his head “ I think it was an empty thread. You all say he loves Harry.. Why would he kill him this way? “</p><p>Andy looked at Louis and then he said after inhaling deeply “ because he is sure now that Harry doesn’t love him back, that Harry actually loves you”</p><p>Louis still refuse to believe him, he just sighed and said “ he won’t kill him”</p><p>Andy didn’t say a word, obviously Louis was in denial and he needed to calm himself.</p><p>" we will take him to the hospital if things got worse"</p><p>Both Andy and Zayn said " no hospitals"</p><p>Louis huffed then he said " I am gonna check on him” <br/>Louis said while walking to their bed room.</p><p> </p><p>Louis opened the bedroom door, first thing he saw Harry was still on the bed sleeping, covered by the blanket. He didn’t notice it first, but he slowly saw that Harry’s body was shaking, and when he got closer, he saw Harry was actually trembling intensely.</p><p>Louis panicked immediately and he called “ Harry? “</p><p>Harry didn’t answer, didn’t even open his eyes. Louis sat by him on the bed, and then he looked at Harry’s face.</p><p>He was so sweaty, that his hair was matted and stuck on his face, all wet as if he just had a shower “ Harry? “</p><p>HARRY WHIMPERED painfully “ umm”</p><p>Louis rubbed his shoulder “ baby, you gotta wake up. You’ve been sleeping for so long”</p><p>“not” harry said gritting on his teeth and closing his eyes</p><p>“ what is that? “ Louis asked feeling extremely worried</p><p> </p><p>“ not sleeping”</p><p>Louis frowned “ not sleeping? Why baby? “</p><p>“can’t “ Harry’s hands were surrounding his stomach.</p><p>“ why didn’t you tell me then? “ Louis asked</p><p>“ dizzy” then he groaned and twisted holding himself tighter</p><p>Louis was looking at Harry boiling from inside that he can’t figure what was his wrong, he patted softly “ stomach hurt? “ he asked</p><p>Harry opened his eyes and Louis saw tears “ everything hurts.. What is wrong with me? “</p><p>Louis shook his head “ we don’t know what he was giving you Harry”</p><p>Harry looked at him with pain all over his face, then he groaned “ shit” and twisted in pain again burying his face in the pillow to muffle his pained scream.</p><p>Louis looked at him in a pain too, he really wished to take his pain away</p><p>“ i think it’s heroin” harry said in the pillow</p><p>“ what? “</p><p>Harry looked at him eye red, he “ heroin”</p><p>Louis nodded “ yeah, but we think it’s mixed with something else”</p><p>Harry looked at Louis for a moment then he buried his face gain in the pillow.</p><p>Louis stayed beside Harry for another hour, Harry was groaning loudly now, sobbing, screaming and in huge amount of pain. Louis was sure Zayn and Andy could hear his screams that he tried hardly to mute them.</p><p> </p><p>Harry hadn’t move for a fifteen minutes, didn’t tremble didn’t scream, he was staring at the ceiling on the bed while Louis was sitting beside him stroking his hair.</p><p>When the quietness was worrying Louis said “ Harry? “</p><p>Harry didn’t of course respond. Then Louis saw the tears were falling down his face</p><p>“ baby.. Please stop crying” Louis begged</p><p>Harry didn’t talk, then he said “ I miss my mom”</p><p>Louis looked at him confused</p><p>“ she was pretty, did I tell you she was pretty? “ Harry asked</p><p>Louis bit his lower lip to control his cry “ no you didn’t hazza”</p><p>Harry still staring at the ceiling “ she was, and Gemma too, but mom was the prettiest “ he smiled <br/>remembering his mother</p><p>“ you’ve got your mommy eyes Harry.. People always told me that”</p><p>Louis was watching Harry who was squeezing his shirt now above his abdomen, he was having bad cramps again.</p><p>“ she must be so beautiful” Louis said wiping his tears</p><p>“ she was.. Yes” then he looked at Louis “ I miss her”</p><p>He put his hand on Harry’s “ you will be okay harry” he didn’t know why he said that for, but Harry’s reaction really surprised him. He just looked at Louis’ hand and he kissed it.</p><p>Then he said “ I need a shower”</p><p>Louis nodded “ yeah, yeah.. That would be great”</p><p>He helped Harry to the bathroom and he was really hurt that Harry didn’t let him in with him. He just got inside and locked the door behind him.</p><p>Louis returned to Zayn and Andy but he found only Zayn there</p><p>“ Where is Andy? “</p><p>Zayn looked at him from the couch and said “ he couldn’t hear Harry’s screams.. How is he now? “</p><p>Louis shrugged “ better? I don’t know.. “ he sighed “ he is not screaming any more”</p><p>Zayn only nodded and he looked at the TV again, Louis walked and sat beside him, he closed his eyes, he was really exhausted and closing his eyes will only help him a little.</p><p>Next thing he opened his eyes at Zayn’s phone, Zayn picked it up from the front table and answered “ yes Andy”</p><p>“wrong.. It is me”</p><p>Zayn looked at Louis then he put Nick on speaker “ what do you want Nick”</p><p>“you know what I want... Harry. You have an hour. Only an hour and if he didn’t show up.. Let me remind you.. I know where your sisters are”</p><p>Zayn and Louis both looked at each other, Nick continued “I am watching you, I am watching everyone and trust me kid I can hurt you without even a blink”</p><p>“ I swear to God “ Zayn started but Nick said “ no, you don’t get to threw any threats... One day.. And oh.. I killed Andy”</p><p>Then the call was ended.</p><p> </p><p>Louis and Zayn was looking at the phone panicking, then Louis looked at the bathroom door and he ran to where Harry was.</p><p>He knocked but no one answered, he called but no one answered, then he pushed the door and when it was opened no one was there.</p><p>****</p><p> </p><p>Four hours later, Louis and Zayn were running inside the same House Nick was in before, the house was empty, no one was there but they were looking for something, they were opening every room frantically. Then Zayn called Louis from upstairs. Louis ran to Zayn and he was standing in front of staring at something inside. Louis’ heart dropped, that couldn’t be good. The look on Zayn’s eyes said everything <br/>Louis stood beside Zayn and then he looked.</p><p>Harry was sitting on the ground, his back leaning on the bed, heads down, Legs spread in front of him, face was beaten up, and his hands were lying beside him. </p><p>He wasn’t moving, he wasn’t breathing and beside him was an empty needle.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ready for the last chapter?<br/>How do you find it?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Few hours earlier,</p><p>Harry was taking his shower, he was under the water, his body shaking violently, his mind taken and haunted by thoughts. He believed he had to go back to Nick, he had to protect Louis, nick wouldn't accept this without fighting . He knew Andy was helping but Andy also was in danger. No one was safe.</p><p>Not even Harry.</p><p>He was feeling the pain shooting through his body again, and again. The pain was horrible and he was crying hugging himself. He didn’t think he could stand all this pain, all these thoughts.he needed everything to stop. </p><p>Finally he left the bathtub and he dried himself ignoring the pain and he dressed, when he opened the bathroom door, he again heard Nick voice.</p><p>He frozen. He could not walk. Did Nick know where he was, was he here to get him back, or was he here to hurt Louis.</p><p>Then he heard the voice again and he took few steps to see what was happening. He saw Zayn and Louis sitting on the couch, Zayn holding the phone and Nick was talking, but there was no Nick.</p><p>Harry didn’t make himself clear, he leaned on the wall and he listened to the phone call. All of it.</p><p>Then without a second thinking, he walked to the door and he opened it softly and then he left.</p><p>*****<br/>It was raining heavenly, Harry didn’t care he didn’t even feel the water that was already soaking him, he didn’t feel how tired he was when he began walking to his destination, what was really occupying his mind was his mother and how much he missed her, how much he wanted to see her and how much he felt it was so close.</p><p>He kept walking and walking, his wasn't crying anymore, because somehow it felt right, he knew he was doing the right thing. </p><p>When he reached Nick’s house after an hour and half, the door was opened widely, Harry stopped to listen if there was anyone inside. At the start he didn’t hear anything, then he heard some noises. He walked inside slowly and blankly. He headed straight to the sound and when he Saw Nick who was holding a bag in his hand and in front of his fridge, they all knew this fridge wasn’t working but it was where Nick kept his drugs, he was acting frantically and he was putting out a lot of needles that were already filled.</p><p>Harry walked closer and he took one of the needles, it was when Nick saw him</p><p>“ Harry... You fucking idiot! ”</p><p>Then he attacked Harry holding him by his collar, Harry didn’t react at all, he didn’t even look at Nick</p><p>“ I am gonna kill you for this, I am gonna torture you then Kill you” nick was yelling and he was SHAKING harry who was still not reacting at all. Soaked in water, his hair was covering half of his face and he was shaking either from cold or from the symptoms.</p><p>“ why are you here then? Huh? “ Nick yelled “ your fucking boyfriend told them and they are coming to kill me”</p><p>At mentioning Louis, Harry finally looked at Nick, Nick stared at his eyes “ Rodger's brother is out of Jail, and he is coming for me, whose fault is that Harry, huh? "</p><p>Harry finally smirked, so that what they were up to, they would let Rodger’s brother, the strongest and craziest man alive take his revenge from Nick. He was sure it was Zayn’s idea since Rodger was his boss</p><p>Nick must have noticed the smirk because he said “you know what, you are coming with me, I am not gonna die alone.. You are coming with me you stupid shithead”</p><p>Harry didn’t move, Nick pushed him hard that he hit the kitchen counter behind him but he didn’t<br/>fall. </p><p>“ dress something dry you idiot.. We Don’t want to drag any attention.. And wear some shoes”</p><p>Harry was watching Nick, and for the first time he saw Nick scared, he was actually panicking.</p><p>Harry never thought it was going to be that amusing seeing Nick scared.</p><p>Nick looked at him “ what? “</p><p>Harry said “ if I  come, will you let them live? "</p><p>Nick stopped what he was doing for a second “ do you realize that I am by my fucking self Styles...<br/>All my men left me the minute they knew about Rodger’s brother”</p><p>Harry like didn’t hear him, he asked again “ will you let them live? “</p><p>Nick stared at Harry and then he walked closer to him, he looked at his eyes looking for something then he said “ fuck.. You are showing the symptoms already”</p><p>Then he walked to the table that all his drugs were on, and he took a needle and he gave it to Harry “ get dressed and take this, you will feel better”</p><p>Harry didn’t move still looking at Nick, Nick finally sighed “ yes, Harry I will let them live”</p><p>Then Harry walked outside the room, heading to his old room. His mind was still noisy, lots of thoughts were racing but at least he knew Louis would be okay. He opened his door room and he entered, he closed the door behind him and he leaned his back on the door then he froze. He was looking at something on the floor. Someone on the floor and then Harry sobbed.. He slid down the door and he cried. Right in front of him was Andy’s body, and all he could hear “ I am a father” over and over again.</p><p>Finally harry raised his head, and he looked at his bed. He crawled to his bed and he lift the mattress and there it was, the gun Harry stole from Nick last week.</p><p>He took it and he ran outside the room. He ran down the stairs that he almost tripped and then he entered the kitchen Nick was still in front of the table, putting his drugs on his bag, when Harry ran and attacked him making both of them fall on the ground. Nick was taken by surprise at the start and then he looked at Harry “ what the fuck? “</p><p>Harry said crying “ you killed him, you fucking killed him... Why? “ he was above Nick trying to hit him, but Nick held both of Harry’s hand and he looked at Harry in the eyes “ you still love this old man”</p><p>“ why did you do this? “ Harry sobbed, still struggling to set himself free</p><p>Then Nick pushed him and he was above Harry now, his hand around Harry’s throat “ because he betrayed me Harry, because he chose something else... This is what you get for betraying”</p><p>Harry was unable to breath, and unable to stop himself from crying.</p><p>Nick whispered in his ears “ now, get fucking dressed so we can leave” and then he looked at Harry’s face and he moved his hand away. Harry was staring back at him, and then Nick kissed him on his lips strongly and then he said “ I love you”</p><p>Then they heard sound of car screeching in front of the house. Nick jumped away from Harry “ shit, shit.. They are here”</p><p>Then he stood up and headed outside the kitchen, Harry slowly stood up feeling dizzy and feeling so exhausted. Outside the kitchen he saw Nick looking through the window, then he looked at Harry “Let’s go”</p><p> </p><p>He walked to Harry and took his hand, re entered the kitchen again and took his bag, and then together they were walking at the back of the house, to the other door Harry figured. But once Nick opened the door there were two armed men in front of him.</p><p>Nick gasped while Harry was staring at them, Nick raised his hand up and he took few steps back, Harry didn’t move at all. But Nick grabbed his arm and Harry finally moved.</p><p>The two men guided them to the other door where there were ten other men, and at the middle there was someone looking at Nick, Rodger’s brother.</p><p>Nick sighed and shook his head, he looked at Harry “ that’s it”</p><p>And it happened to fast, Harry felt pain at the back of his head, he fell on his knee and he felt someone pulled his hair so his head was raised, he felt cold metal at his temple and he knew what was happening. There was gun.</p><p>He looked beside him by the corner of his eyes and he saw Nick was exactly the same.</p><p>Then he saw the man in the middle walking to them<br/>“ now, where do you think you are going Nick? “ The man asked</p><p>Nick was looking at him forced “ trying to survive”</p><p>Then man knelt beside him and said “ you killed my brother”.</p><p>Nick said “ he did” he looked At Harry</p><p>Harry’s heart was beating fast, he didn’t know he would be scared this much when he is this close from death, but he was scared and he wanted to see Louis now. Maybe to have one of his warm hugs and drink some of his hot soup before he goes. </p><p>Suddenly Harry was snapped out of his thoughts when the man touched his cheek “ who you are? “</p><p>Harry looked at him but didn’t answer, then the man behind him pulled his hair harder that Harry whimpered<br/>“ Harry.. Styles”</p><p>The man raised his brow “ Styles? Oh you are Jeff’s nephew”</p><p>And then Nick cursed “ I forgot he was your beat friend”</p><p>Harry was trying to focus, he was really trying but he could not, he felt his body was falling apart and he couldn’t do anything about it.</p><p>The man asked Harry “ all these years and you are still here Harry? I remember you boy.. You were so handsome kid”</p><p>Then they heard Nick giggling, the man looked at Nick “ you did this to him? “</p><p>Nick “ he did this to himself.. He loved being whore that’s why he is here”</p><p>Then Harry heard a slap, he looked at Nick and he saw blood started to form at his lips. Then the man stood up “ take him with you and leave the kid”</p><p>Then Harry felt the man from behind  supported him to stand, Rodger’s brother looked at him “ do you have any place to go”</p><p>Harry didn’t answer, he was just staring at Nick who was struggling between the men hands, yelling and shouting</p><p>“ are you worried about him? “ the man asked</p><p>Harry looked at him and shook his head, the man “ good, cause you will not see him again”</p><p>Then he walked away, and they all left suddenly just the way they showed.</p><p>Harry was left alone in the big house. He was staring at the door that was opened now, and he slowly walked not outside but upstairs. He entered his room again. Sat on the floor beside Andy’s body, leaned on the bed. He felt the pain was attacking again but this time he wasn’t worry. He put his hand on his pocket and he put out two needles. He looked at them for long. And then he mixed them together because the pain was too much, he then rolled his sleeve up and looked at his arm because the pain was too much.</p><p>He then pushed the needle in his vein. Then with a shaky fingers he pushed the content inside his blood stream. He put the needle down beside him. He relaxed his body and he looked down, he didn’t know what he was feeling, he welcomed anything. He started to feel very dizzy and he forget how to breath, but he was sure he will be okay. Everything was over now so he was going to be  okay.</p><p>***</p><p>When Harry opened his eyes next, he felt a complete different feeling, he didn’t know where he was or why he was sleeping, he did not know when he went to sleep and why he was feeling that exhausted. He felt there was something under his nose, he tried to touch it but he felt his hand was hurting too. When he touched his nose he felt there was something resting under it</p><p>“ you are awake now? “ a voice came from beside<br/>Harry looked beside him, and there was Louis sitting on the chair covered with blanket barely opening his eyes. Then when their eyes met Louis jumped and sat beside Harry eyes opened wide “ you are awake? Right? You are not going to sleep again, please “ he was patting Harry’s hair softly looking at his eyes crying</p><p>“ what is wrong? “ Harry asked and his voice sounded funny even to him</p><p>Louis closed his eyes and let the tears fall freely “ oh god, thank you.. Thank you”</p><p>Then he opened his eyes and looked again at Harry “ I thought you were dead Harry, you weren’t breathing and there was no pulse at all.. And I was freaking out”</p><p> </p><p>Harry closed his eyes trying to remember anything at all, but his mind sounded foggy and the memories were dark and vivid</p><p>“ I can’t remember”</p><p>Louis said “ it’s okay” then he held his hand and kissed it softly, he was still crying</p><p>“ stop crying “ Harry said</p><p>Louis looked at his eyes again, he giggled “ I am trying. But give me a break you were in my hands not alive “</p><p>Harry frowned “ Zayn and the others? “</p><p>Louis shook his head “ fine, we are all fine.. Don’t worry about anything “</p><p>Harry closed his eyes “ Andy isn’t”</p><p>Louis bit his lower lip and said “ it’s not your fault “</p><p>Harry opened his eyes “ are you sure you are okay? “</p><p>Louis smiled “ hundred percent”</p><p>Harry sighed and he closed his eyes again</p><p>“ no please not again” Louis said almost frantically</p><p>Harry opened his eyes again, Louis said “ don’t sleep”</p><p>Harry asked “ for how long”</p><p>“for long” Louis answered immediately</p><p>Harry smiled “ don’t worry doctor “</p><p>Louis smiled back “ can’t help it،you overdosed, You almost gave me a heart attack.. But you know what, let’s not talk about it now alright? “</p><p>Harry nodded “ do you know anything about Nick? “</p><p>Louis closed his eyes for a second, he knew Harry was going to ask “ he is dead”</p><p>Harry expected this, but he gasped even though he knew that would be the answer</p><p>Louis was still looking at him “ his body was found last week and there was no sign of Rodger’s brother”</p><p>Harry looked at him frowning “ last week? “</p><p>Louis sighed “ you’ve been out for two weeks now”</p><p>Harry didn’t react at all, he just looked at Louis “ you stayed? “</p><p>Louis frowned now “ what do you mean? Of course I did”</p><p>Harry tried to smile then he said “ I am so sorry”</p><p> “ why? “</p><p> “ I have turned your life upside down” Louis smiled “ and why do you think I love you idiot”</p><p>then he kissed his hand again “ but don’t you ever scare me like this again, okay? “</p><p>Harry was looking at his eyes, he slowly nodded and said “ I love you”</p><p>Louis looked at him and he smiled “ I love you more”</p><p>Then he took a minute before asking “ so can I call you my boyfriend now? “</p><p>Harry didn’t answer, Louis “ people keep asking me who you are, Zayn thinks we are engaged... So “</p><p>“I would like that “ Harry said</p><p>Louis looked at him confused, Harry said “ if I have a ring in my pocket then I would like to propose”</p><p> </p><p>Louis still looking at him confused and shocked</p><p>Harry frowned “ I mean.. That if you still want me”</p><p>Louis then smiled, and then he out his hand in his pocket and he put a small box out of it</p><p>He opened it and said “ I have been keeping those in my pocket for two years now”</p><p>Harry was looking at the ring, tears forming in his eyes<br/>Louis smiled and continued “ every time you do the laundry my heart actually sank, scared that you might found them somehow..”</p><p>Harry looked at Louis, Louis “ I never wanted to push you, you refused to call us a thing and all I wanted was you to be mine”</p><p>Harry smiled</p><p>Louis sighed “ so Harry Edward Styles. Would you please be mine? “.</p><p>Harry wiped his tears and said “ always yours”</p><p>Then Louis put the ring in his finger. Harry rounded his hand around him and they hugged for so long.</p><p>That was the right time Harry believed. Because right now he was ready, all he wanted was Louis.</p><p>And only Louis<br/>He hugged tight believing that his old dream that he had long time ago, was actually going to come true.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>